Mistaken Identity
by monochromed
Summary: An ordinary girl, a lost princess and a coldhearted prince, bound together by one necklace, are brought together by fate. Would he be able to choose whom he really loves among two similar faces? UPDATED FINALLY! Chapter 8 up!
1. When Two Hearts meet

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so please don't sue me. I've got a lot of problems already.

Author's blabberings: Okay… so here's another story… actually, I'm still thinking if I'm going to post it or not (my laconic brother says no). Anyway, it's just one of my ideas I have to get out of my head. I was thinking of another plot, something funny (_again!_), but first, I have to get out this nagging thought. If you think it's not good, then I won't continue it. That's something easy to do… Just tell me what you feel about this fic, okay? So I would know if I have to continue it or not.

Here's the first chappie. Enjoy!

(-.-)

(-.-)

**CHAPTER 1: WHEN TWO HEARTS MEET **

Tomoyo Daidouji lay under the cherry tree in their garden and let out a sigh. It was such a hot day, the sun was shining too brightly, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the wind felt like it came from an oven. Even in her sundress, she was feeling hot. She raised a hand to fan herself idly. After a while, her hand went to the silver moon-shaped pendant hanging around her neck.

The pendant was the last memento she received from her grandfather. She had often sat on his lap when she was a little girl, listening to his story about the princess who once owned the pendant. It was given to her by a young prince who was deeply in love with her, but before the prince could declare his undying love to her, the princess had suddenly disappeared. The only keepsake she left was the pendant. The prince, having lost his princess, grew cold and aloof, distancing himself from the world and the people.

As a child she loved those stories. She would often pretend that she was the princess but unlike the one in the story, she promised she would never leave her prince. She promised that she would stay by his side forever.

But she is older now, wiser and more rational than before. Her life was a fairy tale no longer but one thing lingered in her life: the make-believe and pretend. She was now living in a world of falsehood and pretensions. Of masks and lies. Like her childhood days, she would put on a mask and pretend she's happy. It had always been like this and she was already tired of wearing disguises.

How many times had she pretended she was happy and content just to keep up her reputation in the society as a happy-go-lucky and cheerful girl? How many times had she done something against her will just to please her mother? How many times had her heart healed over and over again?

_So many times that I couldn't count anymore,_ she thought bitterly.

She felt miserable, tired and lonely. No one understood her. No one cared. No one noticed her. She just wanted to disappear, to get transported to a place where she'd belong. She wished that she could go somewhere far away where people would see and love here for who she is. She wished she could just leave this materialistic and simulated world…

_And it'd be better if a prince would be thrown in, _she smirked inwardly, loving the way her fingers glide smoothly over the silver pendant.

A few moments later, Tomoyo fell asleep, her hands clasped over her pendant. Only to wake up several minutes later in a strange forest in an unknown world.

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

Nineteen-year-old Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa of the Kingdom Azura sat on the balustrade of his balcony, the gentle breeze blowing his long navy blue cloak and ruffling his dark hair. His deep blue eyes scanned his father's lands, stretching as far as the eye could see. The lands which would soon belong to him as the rightful heir and the Crown Prince of Azura.

No, he didn't want to be a king. It was such a big responsibility for him and he didn't like it. Furthermore, his mother, Her Majesty the Queen, would force him to find a bride and Queen. Not that women didn't want to marry him. On the contrary actually. It was such a hectic job. He had to look and oversee everything, to dismiss corrupt officials and advisers, to make sure his kingdom was safe. And if ever a war would break out, it would be his fault, whether it was a citizen, a soldier or an official who caused it. It would all be his fault. His fault why the war started, why the negotiations failed, why his people would die. The blame would rest on his shoulders. He couldn't make himself watch his people die in front of him.

He wasn't a coward. No, he was trained since a boy by the best generals of his father's army. He had learned and mastered the use of different weapons, learned to ride a horse without using both hands and can plan a strategy in the middle of the battle.

But ever since _she_ had left and disappeared, he had lost all of his will and desire to live. It had already been 5 years and his grief towards her loss has changed into bitterness and resentment. It was obvious _she_ didn't love him, leaving him like that hanging in the air. He had been a fool to believe that _she_ loved him back. But now, it's different. He would never allow himself to get hurt anymore.

A knock on his door pulled him out of his reverie. "Your Highness, your steed is ready."

Eriol stood up and walked out his door purposely to the courtyard where his steed, a beautiful and strong black stallion, was waiting for him. He swung himself effortlessly over the saddle and nudged his horse to gallop away. But he had barely reached the edge of the forest when a voice called him.

"Eriol! Eriol!"

The young man closed his eyes in utter exasperation. What did they want from him now? Still he halted and looked over his shoulder. "Yes, Mother, is there something that you need?" he asked politely.

"Eriol, the princess of Clementia is here. Won't you stay and entertain her?"

Eriol kept a blank expression, but deep inside him, he was trying to remember the princess's name and face. When his mind came out with nothing, he already knew what to do.

"Pardon me, Mother, but I'm afraid I have to decline," he replied in an even voice. "Please send the princess my regards." And before the Queen could speak and sweet talk him again, Eriol flanked the sides of his horse and galloped into the forest.

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

Tomoyo sighed for the nth time as she wandered in the forest where she woke up some time ago. At least she knew where she was. She was in the middle of nowhere, no idea where this place exists, and she didn't know how she got there. For one, she couldn't have sleep-walked since (1) she's not the type who sleep-walks and (2) there were no forests nearby their estate. She couldn't have been dreaming either. The throbbing painful welt on her arm could prove that.

_Where the heck am I?_ she thought miserably as she collapsed on a fallen log.

She tried closing her eyes and counting one to one hundred to find out if she really was just dreaming. Except it didn't work. She was still in the same place she had sat down.

_Shouldn't there be a door here or something? _She tried recalling their discussion on the novel Alice in Wonderland, dismissing the thoughts of Lewis Carroll being pedophiliac. Again, it proved fruitless.

Tomoyo looked around. She wanted to shout for help but she was afraid that wild animals might hear, track her down and kill her. Nope, not a good way and place to die for her. Sighing, she rose to her feet and continued her search for a trail or sign or anything that could at least bring her out of the forest. When she's finally gotten out, then that's the time she'd think of a way to get back to her home. She'll cross the bridge when she gets there.

_If _she gets there.

At last, she had reached a clearing where a small spring had gushed out of the ground. Gratefully, she drank then splashed some water on her face. It felt good, although the coldness of the water stung her face painfully. She was just starting to think where she'd go next when she heard a rustling around her. Usually, rustling in an unknown, strange and dark forest doesn't mean anything good.

Could she have stumbled into a wild animal's territory? Did something hear her? Or was it just the wind?

She was about to convince her panicking self that it just was the wind when a black stallion suddenly leapt at her from behind, startling her. She let out an ear-piercing shriek then stumbled on the soft ground of the forest, ignoring the rising pain from her tailbone up, covering her head with her arms.

"Whoa, Tempest, calm down." She heard a voice of a young man.

Tomoyo raised her head, cautiously putting down her arms, and looking up at the young man with midnight blue hair and dressed in regal clothes, soothing and calming down the horse. He didn't seem to realize that he had nearly killed someone. Nor the fact that she was there. She felt incensed. The young man would rather pet his beloved horse, asking it what the heck was wrong with it, than see if somebody was hurt. She jumped to her feet.

"Hey, you!" she exclaimed angrily. The young man turned his dark blue eyes to her. "How dare you! Didn't you even know I was there? You could've killed me! Who do you think you are, running around like this is your own place?"

He scowled at her, eyeing her from head to foot as if she didn't have the right to address him so casually. "I beg your pardon?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Don't play dumb! I know that you saw me right there! You nearly killed me!"

"You nearly killed _me and my horse_ because of your foolishness, fair lady," he replied coldly, swinging back on his horse and heading into the forest once more. "You were foolish to stray into the path of a horse."

Tomoyo felt her anger rising to another notch at his words. How dare he turn his back to her when they were discussing something important here! "Hey! Hey, wait here, you!" She ran after him and jumped and caught his arm, jerking him until they could see each other at eyelevel. "We're not through discussing my near death here!"

The young man glared at her wordlessly, but after a while, gazed at her face intently as if trying to remember her. She frowned at him as his gaze landed on the pendant around her neck. A single word came out of his mouth.

"Cleira…"

She blinked at him then took a step backwards, releasing his arm, just as jumped off his horse and advanced towards her. There was something going on, something she couldn't place her finger onto. She saw something in his eyes and she couldn't just dismiss it.

"Wait! Stop right there!" she said, holding out an arm. He ignored her words, continuing to walk towards her in a brisk pace. "I said stop! If you don't, I'll scream!" He continued as if he didn't hear her. "I'm serious! I swear I'll scream if you don't stop!"

He chuckled coldly, stopping a couple of feet from her. "Why, my dear Princess? Are you afraid of me?"

"Who are you anyway? I don't even know you!" Her voice now clearly showed she was frightened.

"Don't you remember me, Princess?" he asked in a sarcastic voice.

"W-what are you saying? I have no idea who you are!"

"Don't lie, Cleira! You know very well who I am!" he hissed angrily.

She took another step backwards. "Y-you must be mistaken," she replied, her voice shaking fearfully. "I-I'm not a princess and I certainly don't know you, Mister. Honestly." She stumbled on the ground. "Look. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Really. Just please don't hurt me…"

The young man smiled coldly at her. A smile that did not reach his ice blue eyes.

That was the last thing Tomoyo saw before everything faded into nothingness before her.

* * *

Darn it! What the hell is wrong with this computer! 


	2. The Prince and I

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so don't sue me... i own the plot and the King and Queen

Author's blabberings: I'm too tired for this... Anyway... Thanks for the reviewers, sorry for the grammar and spelling problems and... sorry for the long update. My files crashed and everything went bonkers! I lost everything that's why I have to start all over again...

Here it is, chappie 2

(-.-)

(-.-)

**CHAPTER 2: THE PRINCE AND I **

Tomoyo woke up with a groan in an unfamiliar room. She adjusted her eyes to the brightness of the place and slowly sat up, a hand easing the throbbing of her temples. She needed an aspirin or a pain-killer or an ointment fast.

_Where am I? What happened to me?_ She felt dazed for a moment but after a few minutes, she let out a frustrated groan when everything came back to her.

She was lying under the cherry tree in their garden, trying to relieve herself from the heat wave, but fell asleep. When she had woken up, that's when she found herself in a strange forest. As she was trying to find her way out, a horse with its rider suddenly jumped out from nowhere, nearly killing her in the process, and that's when she met the young man, who kept calling her princess. Cleira, yes, that's the name… Then, everything blacked out.

She groaned for what seemed to be the 3rd time that minute again, realizing that she still had no idea where she is. Now she knew how Alice felt when she had fallen through the rabbit hole to Wonderland. She was in the same plane as her, well, that is, considering an innocent child's point of view. Except the creatures here looked normal and she didn't exactly fall.

As she tried to figure out the possibilities of why and how she got there, she finally noticed herself and the room she was staying in. Her sundress was gone, replaced by a royal blue silk nightgown, covering every inch of her body. Her long hair was let down but a few locks were braided with blue ribbons.

She was sitting on top of the pale blue silk-and-satin covers of her four-poster bed in an ornately-decorated room that looked like one of the rooms in Palace of Versailles. Everything looked antique and had something gold. The entire room was real yet looked ethereal.

She was still pondering about the place when she felt something was missing. Instantly, her pale hand flew to her neck and found that her necklace was gone. She felt her anxiety rise inside her by the minute as she searched for her missing article under the covers and pillows and came up empty-handed.

"Don't worry, your necklace is safe with me."

Her head snapped to the direction of the voice and her lilac eyes narrowed into slits, fire blazing in them. It was the young man whom she had met earlier, the same who almost killed her, now dressed in stately attire befitting a prince, his icy stare equaling the intensity of her fiery glare. She didn't notice him for he was sitting in the shadows. If he hadn't spoken, she might not have noticed him at all.

"How are you feeling, princess?" he asked, his voice mocking and cold.

"I already told you, I am not that princess you are talking about!" she retorted, stretching a hand out to him. "Now, give me back my necklace before I shout and inform the world that you're a thief!"

He let out a derisive laugh. "I should say the same to you, lady," he shot back, letting the pendant dangle and swing lazily on its chain like a hypnotist's charm. "You're telling me you're not Cleira and yet you possess this necklace. Tell me, did you steal it or did you ask someone to steal it? Are you a thief pretending to be the Princess Cleira?"

Tomoyo drew herself in indignation. "How dare you call me a thief!" she cried angrily. "For your information, that necklace once belonged to my grandfather! He gave that to me before he died!"

"An unlikely story!" he scoffed. "If you deny that you're a thief, then why do you deny that you are Cleira? Have you gone mad?"

"Because I am not Cleira! And I am not mad! Can't you understand those simple words? Why don't you use your head for once, you overbearing, arrogant and spineless jerk who—"

She was surprised by how fast he had moved for his seat to the side of her bed. He roughly cupped her chin and forcefully made her look at him. She obliged, glaring fiercely at him. After a while, his vise-like grip loosened.

"You're not her…" he murmured softly, his warm breath fanning her cheeks. Slowly, he let go of her, falling a step backwards.

"Finally, it struck him!" she muttered darkly under her breath, gingerly touching her jaw. She winced at the pain that shot up her face. A bruise must have formed. She was still pondering on how strong his grip is, judging the pain on her jaw, when he suddenly spoke up again.

"Since you're not Cleira and yet you possess her necklace, you're going to be thrown in the dungeons for theft."

She looked up, scandalized by his words, and met his cool gaze. "What?" She was going to prison for denying the fact that she wasn't that person they were looking for? "You're insane! I haven't done anything wrong! This necklace is mine!"

"Then tell me where Cleira is," he replied in a calm voice. "Where is she?"

"How the heck should I know?" she cried in exasperation. "I don't even know where in damnation I am!"

"That doesn't matter right now," he answered her coolly, his blue eyes boring into her lilac ones. "The only way you could've gotten the necklace is through her. What have you done to her? Where is she?"

Tomoyo looked desperate. She can't go to jail. What if she stays there forever? What would happen to her mother and family? What would happen to her? She won't be able to go back to her home, that's for sure.

"Look, I haven't done anything wrong," she reasoned out. "Why would you throw me in jail? Because of this necklace? If you want it, you can have it. Just don't throw me in jail. I won't be able to go home if you do that." She quickly unclasped the jewelry from her neck and gave it to him. "Take it."

He stared at her hand then shook his head slightly. "Keep it. It's yours."

"What?"

"Where do you live?" he asked her flatly.

" Tokyo, Japan," she answered honestly and he gave her a puzzled look. She shrugged. "All I know is that it's nowhere near here, judging the way you dress and speak."

The young man looked annoyed by her words but said nothing about it. "Very well then. I presume Mother need not know that you're not from here," he told her. "In any case, in order for me not to throw you in the dungeons, there is one thing I want to ask you about."

"If this is about that Cleira girl, you won't get anything from me. I don't know anything about her."

He narrowed his blue eyes at her, a frown etched on his forehead. "I shall have Sakura come up here and clean you up," he said coldly then stopped, gazing at her intently.

She frowned at him, feeling apprehensive at the way he was staring at her. "What are you looking at?"

"I was just admiring the striking resemblance of your face with Cleira…" he replied coolly.

Tomoyo eyed him critically for a minute. " Wait, I want to know something," she started and he nodded deeply. "How did you know I'm not that Cleira girl when just a few minutes ago, you were convinced that I was her?"

"Your eyes…" He averted his gaze to the cathedral windows. "They're different from hers…"

"But how did you know?" she pressed on. "From the sound of your voice, you seemed to be very close to her."

She immediately knew that he was hiding something when he said nothing, just clearing his throat. When he turned to the door, Tomoyo realized something.

"Wait," she called his attention once more and he turned back to her. "I didn't catch your name there. I'm Tomoyo, by the way. Daidouji Tomoyo."

"I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, Crown Prince of Azura. You still have to rest, princess. You still look sick. We shall talk later."

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

A lot of questions ran through Tomoyo's mind as she sat on the bed, her arms around her knees.

How did I get here? Why am I here? Who is Cleira? Why is it that I look like her? Do we have a connection? Where is she? Why did she leave? What does my necklace have to do with her? Why did the prince suddenly looked disturbed by the question I asked? Why did he dodge it? Did something happen?

She sighed, rubbing her temples. Her headache was back again, much to her annoyance and discomfort. All this thinking about trivial matters is just a waste of time energy. She should be thinking of how to go back to her own world. Back to her home.

She tapped her fingers, thinking of the answer to her first question: How she got there. She thought for a few minutes, mumbling incoherently under her breath. But after a while, she let out another frustrated sigh.

_How am I supposed to know how I got here when I was sleeping?_ She thought wildly. _What kind of a stupid notion is that! _

She was singing softly on her knees, her voice muffled by the pillow on her lap, when the double doors opened again. She looked up and there was a blur of white and gold. Before she could say anything, she found a girl dressed in a magnificent white gown beside her, her short auburn hair tied with gold ribbons trailing down her back.

"Oh, Your Highness, where have you been gone?" the girl wailed. "We have been searching for you for years!"

Tomoyo blinked twice. "Er… You must be mistaken…" Didn't that prince tell them she's not the princess? "I'm not your princess."

The young girl raised her head, revealing a pair of striking emeralds. "What are you saying, Highness? Have you gone mad? Of course you are the princess!" she replied lightly. "Do you not remember me? It is I, Sakura, your lady-in-waiting."

"Er…" Tomoyo now was really lost for words.

"Come now, Your Highness, we must get you dressed," Sakura told her cheerfully. "The Majesties are impatient to see you. They have prepared a feast for your return."

"See me? B-but, wait, didn't that Prince Eriol tell you that I'm—"

" Prince Eriol? Why, yes, he told us that you are already feeling well after you fainted in the forest. And that you had lost most of your memories," Sakura continued to gush as she pulled the reluctant princess to her feet. "Her Majesty was very glad that he was the one who found you in the forest! Who knows what might have happened to you if someone or something else discovered you?"

Tomoyo shivered at the thought. Were there monsters or cannibals in the forest? For the first time, she was glad that Eriol had found her. But that gladness turned into irritation upon realizing what he meant by asking her a favor. He wanted her to play the role of that Princess Cleira.

"Your Highness, we must not keep the Majesties waiting," Sakura's voice cut off her reverie.

The raven-haired girl was caught off-guard by the strength the auburn-haired lass showed and allowed herself to be dragged away to the wardrobe. She knew it isn't right to pretend someone else, especially if that 'someone else' is a princess and now that she's trying to find a way back. And what if the real princess Cleira comes back? There would be chaos in the palace and the King would probably lock her, Tomoyo, up in the dungeon, the same place she was trying to avoid.

She shook her head inwardly. _Again, it was another turn of events for me. _

"Please, Highness, take a seat here," Sakura said, gesturing at the ottoman in front of the vanity. Tomoyo obeyed and sat down. The young girl then started pulling the ribbons gently and brushing her hair.

"Shall I start with your hair, Highness?"

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

Eriol sat lazily on his throne, gazing absently out the window. Ever since that morning when he brought that strange girl from the forest, his parents, especially the Queen, went ballistic. They were obviously delighted to see Cleira once again after 5 years of futile searching. Of course, he didn't really find the real Cleira. He just found a girl who looks exactly like her, but they really don't need to know that minor detail about her.

"Eriol, will you please sit up straight!" his mother scolded him for the millionth time that hour.

"Mother, please," he replied in a tired voice but straightened in his seat all the same. "It is just Cleira. It's no one special."

His father, the King, glanced at him reprovingly. "Of course she's special. She is Cleira after all.

The young prince fought the urge of rolling his eyes heavenward and letting out an exasperated sigh. "You're not even certain if she really is Princess Cleira. She might just be someone who looks exactly like her."

"Eriol! What a thing to say about your friend!"

Eriol stifled a groan at the back of his throat and placed his chin on his palm. When would they understand that the love he felt for Cleira, the real Cleira, years ago was gone now? And having someone who looks like her would not change that. He shouldn't be stuck in the past, pinning for the love he never had in the first place.

"Eriol, where did you say you found her again?" King Elion inquired.

"In the forest. She was in the clearing near the spring," he answered tiredly. "She didn't recognize me at all. She must've lost all her memories."

The beautiful Queen shook her head sadly. "That is dreadful then."

Before Eriol could reply, the double doors opened and a young man with messy chocolate brown hair came in, looking every inch like a general with his armor and sword. He slightly bowed.

"What is it, Li?" Eriol asked his general slowly.

"Your Majesties, Her Royal Grace, the Princess Cleira, has arrived."

The prince raised his gaze and saw the strange girl dressed in a blue silk gown that changes shades whenever she moved. The gown fell off her shoulders, the sleeves long and gradually widening, barely grazing the tips of her fingers. Her small waist was accented by a v-like taper that led to a silk skirt that fell down to the floor. Half of her black hair was braided and wound around her head like a circlet while the other half was let down, cascading down her back. Her face was not made up except for little powder and the pendant he left on the vanity hung around her long slender neck.

He was at least thankful that she didn't cause any commotion while Sakura was dressing her up. She must've caught his idea of making her the princess for now.

But as he gazed at her, he noticed something: a faint but rare smile from the Ice Princess herself. At least, the Ice Princess was Cleira, not this girl.

Eriol got to his feet and glanced at his parents who were looking at her with rapture and joy. They didn't seem to notice the difference.

The girl — what was her name again? Ah, yes, Tomoyo – curtseyed gracefully at them, smiling apologetically. "Pardon me for my tardiness, Your Majesties."

Eriol raised an eyebrow. Another difference: The real princess Cleira never apologizes unless it was clearly her fault. Maybe it was a mistake to use her…

The Queen sat down but the two men continued to stand until a footman had brought in a seat for Tomoyo. The Queen leaned forward, eager to speak to her.

"Do you remember us, my dear?" she asked gently. "We've heard from Eriol that most of your memories are gone."

Eriol looked sharply at her. He didn't fill her in with the details so he wasn't expecting her to say a name. That is until she spoke 2 names. 2 correct names: " King Elion and Queen Eirene." He then concluded that Sakura might have told her a few things. After all, he did tell the young lady-in-waiting about her Mistress losing her memories.

"That is wonderful! You still remember me!" the Queen gushed delightedly. Tomoyo nodded, smiling politely. "What else do you remember?"

"Not quite much, I'm afraid," she replied slowly. "I remember a few things but that's all…"

The King nodded deeply. "We understand, my dear. This is difficult for you. As for now, I suggest you get yourself re-acquainted with the palace and its people. We shall talk about your experiences later." He looked pointedly at his son who seemed to be more interested with the floor. "Eriol?"

The young prince stood up and held out a hand to Tomoyo. "You're a brilliant actress," he said almost inaudibly. Her smile froze at his words, her eyes turning into chips of ice. At that, he then cleared his throat. "Will you care to take a walk with me, princess?"

She took his hand and stood up gracefully. "I'd love to, Your Highness."

Eriol turned to his parents and bowed. Tomoyo curtseyed then let him steer her out of the chamber. The Queen waved at them, reminding them of afternoon tea. Rolling his eyes, Eriol brought the young princess to the gardens.

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

"Really, princess, that was skillful acting," Eriol remarked as they walked around the sprawling gardens of the palace. It was so much bigger and more magnificent than their own garden, Tomoyo mused.

"I had to act on my own since you didn't seem to be interested with the conversation," she replied airily. "And besides, you didn't seem to have told me about this plan of yours!" She glared at him pointedly. "If I've done one mistake, just one in that room, your parents could've thrown me in the dungeon!'

"You were doing just fine," he said, waving a hand impatiently as if to signal that the topic is close. Tomoyo folded her arms in front of her, frowning at him. "Now that everyone knows you're Cleira, you must act more like her."

She glared at him disdainfully. "If you're asking me to act like a snotty, spoiled brat then you've got the wrong girl!"

His own icy stare equaled the daggers she was shooting from her lilac orbs. "Do not speak like a peasant, especially when in front of the King and Queen." She didn't comment so he took it as a sign that she was listening. "Next, no smiling, laughing, giggling or any form of showing your delight. No apologizing for something you didn't do. No apologizing for something you _did_ do. You're a princess and you're always right." Again, she said nothing and he continued. "No acting childishly. Keep your chin up and always possess a cool and calm aura—"

"So basically, you want me to become a spoiled, bratty, callous princess?" she shot wryly.

Eriol fixed his penetrating gaze at her, his face void of any emotion whatsoever. "If that is how you put it, then yes."

Tomoyo pursed her lips and thought, tapping her sandals quietly. "But you know I can't stay here forever," she finally responded.

He glowered at her, his ice blue eyes narrowed. "Care to expound?"

"Look, this—" She gestured at her surroundings. "—isn't just my country. This isn't my world at all. I fell asleep under the tree at home and when I woke up, I found myself in that forest. I really have no idea where I was, why I was here, how I got here… When you found me wandering around, I was actually trying to find my way home… I need to get home as soon as possible. I'm sure my mother will be worried sick if I don't get home…"

"So, you were, how do you say it, sent here for some reason? Is that it?"

She let out a sigh. "I don't know. I really don't know." She collapsed on a stone bench, her hands lying limply on her lap. "I really have no idea what to do… I don't even know I got here… Weren't you listening to me?"

He surveyed her for a minute. "Then there must be a reason why you were sent here," he said slowly. "You should stay to find it out."

"I can't!" she protested weakly, shaking her head. "I need to get home… Besides, am I even welcome here?"

"Yes you are," he replied flatly, his voice aloof. "Isn't it apparent?"

Tomoyo sighed and said nothing for a while. Eriol cast his gaze then at the weeping willow by the small lake. After several minutes of silence, she mumbled something softly. "I need to go back…"

She gazed miserably at her lap, folding her pale hands. She didn't want to stay here. She wanted to go home. She was an idiot to even think she wanted to leave her world. Even though she knew that she had just disappeared for some hours, she was already missing her mother, her maids, everyone…

Suddenly, a beautiful red rose fell on her lap, startling her out of her reverie. Tomoyo looked up blankly and saw the prince starting to walk away back to the palace. But before he entered the portico, he halted, his back towards her.

"I want you to reconsider…" he called over his shoulder, his tone emotionless as ever. "You may stay here for as long as you want and I will help you look for your way home, in exchange for pretending to be Cleira. Think about it and I'll wait for your answer."

She looked down at the rose on her lap, pondering for a while. After a whole minute, she jumped to her feet, the rose in her hand, and hurried after him.

"Eriol! Wait up!"

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Review please... That's all for now... I'm so tired...

Note: About Alice in Wonderland, you see, uhm, we kinda tried to analyze the story and well, it came up quite the opposite of the children's version. Really. It's more of a metaphorical and figurative story. Figure out by yourselves what the story REALLY means.


	3. A Spark of Hope

Disclaimer: Don't send me that note yet! I don't own CCS!

Author's blabberings: so sorry for the delay folks... i was too busy at school... because of the graduation and all... and i'm suffering from a terrible sickness called WBS (writer's block syndrome). i've been like brainstorming for days and days but i couldn't seem to get back on track. never mind, i'm back now! Thanks for my readers! And thank God for not placing my brother near me!

**Animevietgirl: **You really don't need to perish... i'm back!

**AnonymousT: **Really? ... Now i think about it, it is similar to Inuyasha... it must've been coincidence...

**kittie: **arigato!

**Natalie: **Oh? you know where i'm going? are you sure? )

So finally, here's the long awaited chapter 3! You have to forgive me if it's confusing or short. i told you i still have that WBS and i couldn't think straight... Anyway, enjoy!

(-.-)

(-.-)

**CHAPTER 3: A SPARK OF HOPE **

Eriol strode out purposefully into the courtyard the next morning, his sword in one hand. The sky was already lavender, turning into a pinkish gray as the sun slowly rose on the horizon. The morning air smelled fresh and dewy, a sweet scent.

He has always liked mornings. The world seemed to have transformed overnight from something chaotic into something tranquil. He was also looking forward for the sunrise, greeting the Sun King as he kissed the earth. And the palace is calm and peaceful during that time of the day, perfect for training and meditating. Mornings are certainly a treat for the senses, especially for a prince like him.

He unsheathed his sword, the silver metal glinting in the morning light. He had barely swung it when a soft melody broke through crisp morning air. He stopped to listen.

It was such a beautiful voice, like an ethereal angel singing and lauding the clear clue firmament. The melody was soothing and relaxing yet it has a haunting feeling, something sad and painful. Bittersweet. A reminder to him of Cleira…

Eriol turned to the voice and found the strange girl, in her white nightgown, seated on the balustrade of her balcony. Her knees were held close to her chest and her long black tresses looked like a dark curtain billowing in the wind. Her eyes were closed and there was a soft smile on her lips as she sang without a care. If anyone would see her like this, one would mistake her as an angel…

The young prince turned away, trying to block out her haunting voice. He continued to train, swinging his sword to loosen his muscles.

"Eriol!"

He pivoted and looked up at the young princess who was smiling at him brightly. He slightly bowed. "Good morning, princess! Is there something you need?"

"Nothing really. I just want to greet you a good morning as well!"

He tilted his head in response. "And how was your sleep, princess?"

"It was great!" She was grinning at him. "Shall I see you at breakfast?"

"If that is what you wish." He then turned his back to her and continued his training.

For a while, he could feel her gazing at him, whether out of amusement, fascination or whatever, he didn't know. But then, after a few minutes, he heard Sakura's voice beckoning her Mistress inside to wash and change. Eriol waited for a few more minutes until he heard the balcony doors close with a soft click. His ears have always been sharp.

He swung his sword at an invisible enemy, dodged invisible blows and stabbed the air. He continued his training until he felt a familiar churning in his stomach. He smiled wryly to himself.

A prince's stomach must never growl even though he is very hungry. He remembered his mother telling him that.

Eriol replaced the sheath of his sword then went back to the palace. He would continue his training after he had eaten his breakfast. After all, even the strongest warriors get hungry.

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

After breakfast, Tomoyo had cajoled the young prince into coming with her into the gardens. Of course, the prince had no choice but to oblige. She held a thick leather-bound book in her hand that contained the records of information about the Princess Cleira. If she was going to pretend she was the princess, then she had to know her real name, her birthday and other things about her to make her acting more convincing.

"Okay… my full name is Cleira Freyja til Leandros the 17th of the Kingdom Rubidia…" She paced around as Eriol watched her, seated on a stone bench. "I was born on…" She frowned at the date. "I was born on the 8th final Crescent Lunae Minoris of the year of the Dragon… What the heck is that?"

"It's difficult to explain what it means," he replied flatly, apparently not interested with the date.

Tomoyo sighed, letting go of the topic. Anyway, princesses need not know the date since they have astrologers to give them that. She glanced at the journal and read the next details.

"I was born at the Winter Palace of the Rubidian Kingdom but grew up at the Capital, Garnet… My father and mother died when I was three and my older brother, Darien Slanzar til Leandros the 6th, assumed the throne… When I turned ten, I was then sent to Azura…" She turned to him. "Why?"

He looked up and met her eyes. "Why what?"

Tomoyo pressed her lips together and gestured at the journal. "Why was she, I mean, why was I sent here?"

The young prince studied her face intently. "First is because of your studies," he answered. "Second is because you were engaged to me since birth. But you cancelled that engagement before you disappeared on your thirteenth birthday 5 years ago."

"Thirteen… 5 years ago… But wait, I'm only seventeen!"

"Eighteen," he corrected her calmly.

"Seventeen!"

"Eighteen."

"Tsk, fine! Eighteen! I'm eighteen!" She let out a huff and folded her arms across her chest. She glanced once more at the journal. "Okay… I was taught different arts such as painting and dancing. I was also taught how to ride a horse and how to…" She frowned again in confusion. "How to read stars?"

He scowled at her. "Have I not mentioned that the stars are quite important to us? Learning how to read them is part of the education for nobles like us."

Tomoyo sighed wearily and sat down beside him. She raised her gaze to the blue sky and frowned. That's when she first noticed there were two moons in the sky, clearly visible even in daylight. One of the moons was larger and looked vaguely familiar…

She tugged at his sleeve lightly. "Eriol, why do you have two moons?"

He looked at her in disbelief as if she just questioned something very obvious and proverbial. "It has always been that way… The Lunae Majoris—" He pointed at the bluish moon. "—and the Lunae Minoris." She nodded slightly. "And will you please stop calling me by my name? It's not proper."

She didn't pay attention to what he said. "You know, that moon…" She pointed at the larger one behind the other.

"The Lunae Majoris."

"Right, that Lunae Majoris, it looks like my home…"

Eriol said nothing for a while, gazing at the sky pensively. His aristocratic features bore a passive look as his sight continued to search the endless blue sky. Suddenly, much to Tomoyo's surprise, he stood up and held out a hand at her. She threw him a confused stare.

"Come, I know someone who might be able to help you," he told her. She continued to look at him hesitantly. "Come, do you not trust me?"

"No, it's not like that…" She faltered upon meeting his blue gaze. She sighed and took his hand, rising to her feet as well. "All right…"

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

Eriol brought her to the west wing of the palace through the marble corridors. They stopped in front of a pair of tall, imposing and ornate doors. The prince pushed it open and went in, followed by Tomoyo.

The room was a large circular library, the walls lined with shelves filled with hundreds and hundreds of books. The shelves rose to the ceiling filled with frescoes of dragons, unicorns and other mythical creatures. There was a magnificent chandelier hanging over the library and throwing crystalline light everywhere.

A long table stood on one side of the room, barely visible under piles of rolled parchments, books, ink pots and quills and other bric-a-bracs. Opposite the long table was a circular table filled with whirring silver contraptions, some were puffing white steam.

At the farthest end of the room, a handsome rosewood desk stood, groaning under more stacks of thick, ancient tomes and parchments.

"Yukito! Yukito!" The prince's voice rang clearly and sharply across the room.

Something stirred behind the books and Tomoyo fought the urge to run away. This was obviously not her world and she was obviously not familiar with the different creatures that live here. And since she has no idea of what could suddenly pounce on her, she'd rather be wary.

She hesitantly took a step backwards and that's when she realized Eriol was still holding her hand tightly.

"Your Majesties, what a pleasant surprise."

The lilac-eyed princess raised her gaze. A silver-haired youth stood before them, wearing a long white robe with red and gold linings. Gold chains and trinkets hung around the hem of his sleeves and the bottom of his robes. There was a large crescent moon with wings, the emblem of the kingdom, emblazoned on the long sash running vertically from the gold breastplate to the floor.

On his hand was a tall golden staff with the similar crest as its head. Gold and red ribbons were attached at the base of the head and ran down the length of the staff.

He slightly bowed at them, his bespectacled brown eyes twinkling. " Princess Cleira, it's nice to see you once again."

"Yes," Tomoyo said hesitantly, smiling. "It's nice to see you as well, er…" She racked her brain for his name. "Ah, right, Yukito!"

The young man smiled at her mysteriously. "Ah, the princess has not yet forgotten little old me."

Eriol suddenly cleared his throat, startling the young girl. "Stop jesting, Yukito, or she might believe that you're really looking at the princess." Tomoyo threw him a confused look. "You know very well that she is not Cleira."

The man named Yukito smiled widely. "Why of course, from the moment she set foot inside my atelier," he replied. Tomoyo looked confusedly at them. "Yes, the real Cleira has unusually sharp eyes, a contrast to this princess's gentle and warm orbs." Tomoyo blushed lightly. "I think I need not ask how you found her as Her Majesty had eagerly told me about that earlier."

"Mother has a knack on telling people the news at a rapid pace," the prince answered wryly.

"Anyway, what brings you here, Your Majesty?" Yukito asked. "You only go here when you need a potion or a charm."

"I need your help," Eriol replied flatly. "It's actually about Tomoyo."

"Ah." Yukito smiled fondly at the princess. "It is for the lovely maiden. What may I be of service then?"

"Shall we take a seat first?" the prince asked irritably.

The mage waved his staff and two comfy-looking chairs appeared. Eriol waited until Tomoyo had sat down before taking a seat himself. Yukito waved his staff again and the clutter on his desk disappeared. He sat down behind his desk and gazed intently at the girl.

"Well?" he asked expectantly.

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol who started speaking in behalf of her. He told the mage of her predicament: that she came from another world, that she didn't know how or why it happened, that she looked oddly like the missing princess and that she possesses the same necklace Cleira has.

She wondered whether the young mage would even believe him. Even though the person speaking was the prince, what he was saying sounded weird to her. But then, it seems that in this world, normality has another definition.

"So you want me to find out the reason for this?" the silver-haired mage asked thoughtfully.

"We would appreciate it if as soon as possible," Eriol answered. "And if you can, find her a way back. She seems to be intent on leaving Azura." His voice bore something more than irritation and lack of interest, something that sounded like amusement. Tomoyo threw him a reproachful glare.

Yukito raised an eyebrow at him. "But how would you explain the disappearance again of the princess?"

"I'd tell them that the princess had gone home."

Yukito nodded smilingly. "Very well then. I understand that going back to your realm is very important to you, princess," he told her and she smiled gratefully. "I shall do a study on this and I shall inform you right away if I find any lead."

"Fine. We shall go now." Eriol rose from his seat then helped Tomoyo to stand. "I shall see you later, Yukito."

The young lilac-eyed maiden bowed slightly at him. "Thank you very much!"

Before they left, the mage called their attention once more, specifically the princess's. She turned back to him.

"You really have a beautiful smile, Your Majesty. If only the Princess Cleira smiles like that as well…"

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

"That means I could go home, right?" Tomoyo asked as they walked down the corridor back to the garden.

"Yes, if Yukito finds a way," he replied shortly. Tomoyo bit her lower lip and glanced down. "But don't worry, I'm certain Yukito will find a way. You will go home. I know this is difficult for you…"

Tomoyo shook her head smilingly. "No, it's all right."

"I would like to apologize if I had tricked you into staying." He frowned at one of the bay windows. "It is quite important to me as well, what we're doing. I hope you understand, princess."

"Why do you call me 'princess'? I'm not her, remember?"

He glanced at her and found her smiling at him. "But you are her, the princess."

"To people, yes, I am the princess," she replied softly. "But to you, Eriol, I'm just a commoner." She smiled at him ruefully. "Am I not?"

"Cleira…"

"It's Tomoyo, Your Highness."

Eriol said nothing. He couldn't explain it. This girl, this strange girl whom he just met yesterday in the forest, lost… It was as if they had met a long time ago… No, not as Cleira, but as someone else… He glanced at her again, waiting for something inside him to recognize her.

_You haven't seen her, but maybe, that is how you want the real Cleira to be… someone sweet and warm… _

He glanced again at the young girl and found himself gazing at a pair of deep lavender orbs. Realizing their proximity to each other, he took a step backwards from Tomoyo. "Don't frighten me like that!"

She tilted her head in confusion. "But I didn't… mean it…"

He stared at her then waved a hand impatiently. "Never mind. It isn't important anymore."

"But—" She suddenly stopped when she saw his intent look on her face. "All right…" She bit her lower lip. "Do you really think I could go home?"

"I trust Yukito. He hasn't failed my family yet," he answered. "You will go home, princess. I promise you that."

She smiled at him, a smile that reached the depths of her lilac orbs. "Thanks…"

* * *

Review, review, review! The two moons? I've got the idea from escaflowne... you know the moon and the Mystic moon... Dang! ... About Yukito's robes, i've seen a picture of him (a tsubasa scan actually) in those robes. sorry... i couldn't think properly so i couldn't describe it properly.

awesome... the clothes i mean...


	4. Truth About Her

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS… I'm too tired to even TRY to own it…

Author's Blabbering: I'm back, folks, after a short period of time… Isn't it great? Anyway, you guys must be wondering why I'm updating AGAIN. That's because I'll be gone for a week… Nah, you guys won't miss me anyway… So sorry about the last chapter… I swear I was out of my mind when I was doing that… And the reason why I used Escaflowne was because… Because I thought the scene would be nice in the plot… I mean, Tomoyo's in an alternate universe, for Pete's sake! And about the 'Inuyasha' thing, I was just relating it to the story. After all, Kagome also fell into an alternate universe and found out that she looked like one of the people there (Kikyou? Ring a bell?) … Well, that's mostly it, right? For the clarifications, I mean… And regarding the names, ignore them, please. My FF9-addicted brother suggested them so that it would seem more _out-of-this-world_. Oh, and about Yukito's pic… I forgot the URL… gomen… Pardon for the chapter again. I'm not really myself today…

Oh, and thanks for reviewing **Majah, Universe Krissy, Chisakami Saiyuki, kriztalstar91, Tears-That-Fall, ChiChi May, heartluv, crystal-shian, animevietgirl **and **gurla-aya.**

Yep, that's mainly it… Go away, onii-chan! Can't you see I'm busy?

(-.-)

(-.-)

**CHAPTER 4: TRUTH ABOUT HER **

"Tell me, princess, why is it that you still do these things?" Eriol asked the next day as he carefully bandaged Tomoyo's bleeding hand. "You will just hurt yourself."

He had just came back from his daily ride to the forest when he found her bent on all fours on the marble floor and picking up shards of porcelain and glass. He demanded what had happened and she explained that she had knocked over a vase. And since it was mainly her fault, she had to clean up as well. Eriol had yelled at the maids for even letting their princess clean up. And he yelled even more when she had accidentally cut herself.

"I told you, it was my fault," she told him calmly. "It was my mess so I had to clean it up."

"I admire your sense of responsibility, princess, but this sense of responsibility will just get you hurt," he replied impatiently. "Princesses like you are not required to go down on all fours and clean. Remember that princess never make mistakes." He tied the bandage neatly. "That's you done. Are you all right now?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" she said brightly. "Thank you!"

"Very well. I'll ask Yukito to make you a potion for that wound, all right?" He stood up from his seat on the bottom of the marble staircase then helped her stand. "In any case, please remember what I told you. You need to act more like Cleira. That way, you would convince everyone."

"I told you, I'm not Cleira and I'm not going to act like her," she answered patiently, flexing her hand. She winced in slight pain. "I'm going to be myself and no one's going to force me, not even you. Besides, I have amnesia, remember?"

"Still," he responded coolly. "It wouldn't be helpful if my father orders to lock you up in the dungeons."

Tomoyo gave him an exasperated sigh. "I lost my memories. I don't know who I was or what I was before. The only reason why I knew I was a princess is because of my necklace." She looked at him. "Happy?"

He said nothing and decided to turn back to her wounded hand. "Why don't you run off to Yukito and tell him you're hurt?" he told her. "He'll give you something to heal that." His gaze snapped from her hand to her face. "You do know where his atelier is, right? It's on the west wing of palace. I have brought you there, haven't I?"

"Yes, don't worry about me!" She waved her uninjured hand hurriedly.

He did not let go of her hand and continued to gaze intently at her face. "Let me remind you that this is not an ordinary home. This is a palace and you could get lost just trying to find your way."

"Yes, I know. You've told me that several times already."

"Do you want me to accompany you there, just in case?"

She shook her head hurriedly. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

He observed her for a minute then nodded deeply. "Very well. I shall go there at once and see if you are all right after I return from my mother's chambers." He let her hand fall to her side. "Don't wander around and don't get lost, princess. I'll inform Yukito of your coming."

Tomoyo nodded and proceeded to the west wing of the palace, gaily skipping like a little girl. Eriol shook his head then went to the other direction.

How troublesome.

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

"Oh, great! Where was that again?" Tomoyo grumbled to herself as she tried to find Yukito's atelier. She was already in the west wing. She knew it when she saw the crest of the Kingdom hanging over one of the portico. But she must've taken a wrong turn somewhere because she couldn't find the enormous twin doors.

_Yeah, they're so enormous no one could miss them, and yet I did! How ironic! _

She came back to the intersection where she first started and let out a sigh. This was getting her nowhere. Just in circles maybe. Perhaps she should've just let Eriol bring her to Yukito. At least she wouldn't get dizzy going around aimlessly. She wanted to just sit there in the middle of the corridor and wait for someone to pass by and give her directions.

_But Eriol might scold me again for being late! _

Resolutely, she turned left at the intersection. She traveled the length of the entire hallway and found herself in front of two enormous doors at the end. She could feel her exhaustion coming to her as she stood there gratefully.

_Finally!_ she thought smilingly as she gazed at the ornate doors. She was about to open it when she noticed the design on the door. Fleur-de-lis. Did Yukito place that kind of design on his door? If he did, she didn't notice it when she had been there.

Dismissing her thoughts, she then knocked. No one answered. She knocked again, this time louder just in case Yukito couldn't hear her. No answer again. Frowningly, she pushed the door and peered inside. It was dark.

"Yukito? Yukito?"

At the sound of her voice, light flooded the room as if someone had switched them on. Ignoring the shiver that ran down her spine, she stepped inside and looked around then realized she was in the wrong room. That is, unless the library could change into a bedroom slash waiting room.

She had had to leave. She still needs to find Yukito before Eriol gets there before her. But then, she couldn't. She felt enchanted by the room, like some force was rooting her to the spot. She surveyed the chamber. It was just like hers, exactly like hers, except for the color (lavender) and the large portrait hanging over the fireplace. She took a step closer and craned her neck to look at the portrait closely.

At first, Tomoyo thought it was her but she realized it couldn't be her mainly because the person looked younger and since she hadn't come here until now. So it has to be Cleira. She marveled at how they look like twins: same hair color, same complexion, same eyes, same shape of face, same… everything! But she had never seen such a hard and expressionless face. So impassive and cold. It was as if she was an alter-ego, a darker alter-ego. No wonder Eriol often scolds her whenever she smiles.

This girl, Cleira, doesn't know how to smile…

Her gaze then flew to the boy in the portrait, the younger and sweeter-looking version of Eriol, minus the glasses. She smiled fondly at the young boy behind Cleira's chair. His blue eyes looked brighter without his glasses and his face looked younger with a slight boyish grin. She gazed at his tender smile and wondered how the present Eriol would look like with a smile. He would probably look—

"Cleira!"

She stiffened, recognizing that sharp and cold voice. Slowly, she turned around to face an expressionless Eriol. "Oh, hi!" she greeted uneasily. "I was just… looking for Yukito's room and I kinda… well, I stumbled into this room and it's actually just an accident. I mean, I didn't know—"

"You should've asked for directions!" he pointed out coldly.

"Well, yes, I did that but I must've taken a wrong turn—"

"Then you should've asked me to help you!"

"B-But—"

He strode inside and grasped her arm painfully, dragging her outside the room. He then slammed the door behind them. "I told you not to wander around!"

"I wasn't! I swear I got lost. I forgot where Yukito's room was."

"You should've come to me then!"

She winced at his harsh voice and from the pain shooting up her arm. "Your Highness… Eriol, you're hurting me!" she cried out in pain and he suddenly let her go like she was burning-hot metal. She gingerly touched the painful red welt on her arm and cringed in pain. "Oww… That really hurt…" She could feel tears stinging her eyes.

Eriol took a step away from her, averting his gaze. "I'll take you to Yukito now…"

"That won't be necessary anymore, Your Highness." They both looked around and found Yukito smiling at the both of them. "I'll take the Princess Cleira from here."

The young prince stared at them for a while then stalked away wordlessly. The silver-haired mage then went over to Tomoyo and examined her arm.

"The prince does have a strong grip," he remarked, passing a hand over the mark. The bruise disappeared as well as the pain. "Does it still hurt?" She shook her head and he smiled. "That's better. Come, let's go to my workshop."

Tomoyo followed him quietly, her thoughts still on Eriol's angry expression. Why was he so angry? She did get lost, she wasn't lying about that. But then… Why…?

They soon reached the double doors of the atelier and Tomoyo noted mentally the crest of the Kingdom on the doors. After the doors closed behind them, she again sat down on the familiar chair the mage conjured for her. He then handed her a small cup of transparent liquid that looked like water.

"What is… this?" She looked suspiciously at the cold liquid.

"Drink it. You'll feel much better."

She stared at the cup hesitantly. She knew better than drink stuff on a different planet. Suddenly, she heard Yukito chuckle.

"Don't worry, it's not poison. I assure you. Now drink. It'll help you."

She nodded slightly and tentatively raised the ice cold cup to her lips. The liquid was sweet and warm inside her mouth, just like apple cider. She finished her cup and thanked Yukito. The young man waved away the cup then walked over to her, taking her injured hand. Slowly, he took off the bandages.

The slash was gone. No scar. Nothing. Not even a speck of blood.

Tomoyo looked up at him, her face filled with disbelief and amazement. "But how—why—how did you--?"

Yukito chuckled gently. "It's a simple potion I often make for the royal family," he replied. "As the royal mage, it is my duty to keep the royal family in good health and safe from harm. Although the prince doesn't need them, I use charms, potions and magic to heal their ailments, relieve their pain and ward off sickness."

"So… Does that mean you could also revive the dead?"

"That I cannot do. It is forbidden for us magic-users to do such a thing. If I try to revive someone, I would have to give up my own life force. And even if I revive them, there is no way I could bring back that person's soul. He will become an empty shell, void of any emotion."

She nodded in understanding. "I see… His heart may be beating but without his soul, he cannot be considered alive." She gazed at the shelves for a while then gazed back at Yukito. "They say I look like Cleira. Well, at least, you and the prince say… How similar are we?"

He smiled at her. "Haven't you seen her picture yet?"

Tomoyo looked guiltily at her lap. "Why did Eriol react like that?" she asked softly. "I did nothing… I didn't know… I was lost, really, and I thought…"

Yukito watched her with a rueful smile. "That room was Cleira's. He didn't want anyone to go in there," he replied. "It was more like a reminder of the princess. She had done something to him that, well, changed him a lot. That's why he didn't want anyone to go into that room. He didn't want to be reminded of her anymore."

Tomoyo still looked puzzled. "But, I don't understand," she said. "Don't I remind him of Cleira?"

The silver-haired mage chuckled at her. "You're a different case, to put it that way."

She bit her lower lip, gazing away. "Cleira… Who is she really?"

"The princess without a heart."

Tomoyo looked up at him, puzzled. "Cleira? Without a heart? I don't understand."

The young man watched her intently. "Yes, basically, all of your physical aspects are similar to yours. Exactly like yours," he explained. "Long black hair, lilac eyes, fair skin, perfectly-chiseled face… You look just like her. An identical twin perhaps."

"I don't—"

"The princess doesn't know how to laugh and smile. She is not capable of showing her expression. She is more like a walking ice statue." He sighed. "To me, she is nothing more than a puppet, controlled by her mind and without a soul and a heart. To me, she is less than a human.

"But you're different from her. The moment I saw you, I knew you were not Cleira. You smile, you laugh, you're warm. So different from the princess herself."

Tomoyo hung her head miserably as if the heavens had just cast over her. "Maybe that's why the prince doesn't like me," she said quietly. "I'm not Cleira and will never be in his eyes. He wanted to see Cleira and all he got was a stupid girl like me…"

"On the contrary, I think he's fond of you," the mage told her smilingly. "If he doesn't like you, he wouldn't be helping you."

"Yeah, well probably because I look like Cleira. He sees her in me. At least, in the physical aspect."

"Is that so? Well, we'll just have to find out if that's true…"

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

Eriol sat on top of a branch of the willow tree beside one of the lakes of the kingdom, watching the calm blue water. It was his next favorite place after the cherry tree in the garden where he usually watches the sun rise and set. And since it seemed that his presence is not needed in the palace for now, he decided to take his steed for a ride. He valued his quiet time and that he only finds when he's out of the palace.

"Are you still angry at me?"

He glanced down and found Tomoyo looking up at him. He studied her face for a minute then went back gazing at the water.

"I shouldn't have asked. I guess you still are… Well then, I'm sorry… Sorry that I entered that room. I didn't know. Really, I didn't… And in fairness, I was really lost. I didn't mean to go in there… I was just…"

He glanced once more at the young princess and found her seated on the ground, her skirts around her, gazing at the water as well.

"I honestly didn't know, until Yukito told me. Well, actually, I still don't know much. Still, if I had known, then I wouldn't have…" When he still didn't speak, she let out a sigh. "What am I saying here? You're not listening to me anyway…" Slowly, she stood up, brushing the dirt from her skirts. "At any rate, I just want to apologize, Your Highness, if I had upset you in any way yesterday." She slightly curtseyed at him then started to walk away.

Eriol didn't know what he was doing. The next thing he knew, he had jumped off the branch and called her back. "Princess!" His mouth and body was betraying him again, working against him.

The raven-haired girl stopped in her tracks. Did the prince just call her now or was she hearing things again? She slowly looked around, her lilac eyes wide. The prince was standing under the tree, looking at her intently.

"You called me, Your Highness?" she asked, injecting calmness in her voice.

The young prince couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh. "You're the only 'princess' here, aren't you? Who else would I've been talking to?"

"Ah, well… Is there something you need anyway?"

Eriol clenched his hands into fists. He didn't know what to say, what he should say to her. Should he apologize as well? Of all the times his irritating conscience could've deserted him, it had be at this moment.

_No, of course not! You are the prince after all. _

Then, why did he have to call her?

_Why ask me? I'm not Yukito! _

He dismissed his thoughts, hating how his rational mind argues with his unreasonable one, turning unreasonable as well. Sometimes, he didn't know if he'd suddenly turn insane.

"Er…"

Tomoyo bent her head to one side in confusion. Since when had the prince been reduced to a monosyllabic-uttering person?

"Actually…"

She frowned at him. "Have you been possessed?"

He blinked twice at her before realizing what she just said. He scowled. "You said you want to talk. Why not talk now?"

"I didn't say I want to talk," she argued hotly. "I just came her to apologize, remember?" She shook her head. "I'd really say you're possessed, Your Highness, no offense."

"How can you say I'm possessed?"

"Well, judging from your words and actions, it seems that somebody else is controlling you." She added as an afterthought. "Your Highness."

_Were they just going to argue whether he was possessed or not? _He thought absently.

He gazed up at her face and saw that she was frowning at him for some reason he didn't know. More probably because of his random insanity. "Er, why don't you join me here then?" he said in a strained voice. "Maybe we could talk… That's what I meant earlier…"

Tomoyo's frown deepened even more. "Now I'd really say you're not only possessed. You're insane," she remarked flatly.

Eriol cocked a dark eyebrow as he advanced towards her. So now, he's insane? "Why would you say that?"

"Because the real Eriol Hiiragizawa would never invite me to have a friendly chat with him," she answered matter-of-factly. "And the prince never stammers. Besides, I've already said what I have to say. Now if you'll excuse me…" She curtseyed again then headed for the hilltop.

"Sorry…"

Tomoyo stopped. Okay, now she's really hearing things! She turned around again. "What was that?"

Eriol stood a few meters from her, staring hard at a red flower that looked like a cross between a rose and a rhododendron. Of course, he didn't know that. "I said I'm sorry…"

The moment she returns home, she'd get her ears checked. "You apologized…"

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" He cast an irritated look at her. "Unless 'sorry' in your language means 'I'll kill you'."

Tomoyo walked over to him smilingly. "I'd say you're getting pretty good in expressing your anger and irritation," she exclaimed. "Usually, sarcasm does the job." She grinned toothily at him. The prince said nothing. "So, what are we going to talk about?"

He shrugged as they went back under the tree. Tomoyo sat down, spreading her skirts around her. He stood beside her, leaning back on the tree. They were silent for a few moments… 1 minute… 2 minutes… 5 minutes… 10 minutes…

Tomoyo could feel her tension rising. "Eriol, about the room… I'm sorry again…"

"You apologize too many times…"

"I'm just making sure you heard it," she retorted. "You haven't even told me if you've forgiven me already…"

"I already did. Yesterday." He looked down at her. "I didn't think you, of all people, could stumble in that room… I'm not sure if it was coincidence or fate playing a trick…"

"Because of Cleira, right?"

"That's was Cleira's room…"

"Yeah, Yukito mentioned it to me…" She glanced up at him and their eyes met. "Sorry again… You must've thought I desecrated it…"

"It's all right… You didn't do anything anyway… Just stared at that ridiculous portrait…"

"I thought you love Cleira…"

Eriol frowned. "I thought I did as well," he muttered. "I guess I was wrong when she suddenly left. It was foolish of me to fall in love with her anyway. Yukito told me that."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Nah, everyone makes mistakes. It just proves you're a person. You're not perfect," she told him gently. "Maybe you weren't really meant for each other. Maybe she was just a sign or something like an experience for you. A lesson for you, just in case you find your real soul mate."

They were silent for a while. Tomoyo was staring at the water, holding her knees close to her chest while Eriol was tossing stones into the water.

"Has Yukito found something about your world?"

The raven-haired girl smiled ruefully and shook her head. "Not yet, but he promised me he'll find it. He's just started researching so we shouldn't be too impatient."

"So you're really going to leave Azura?"

"I have to. My mother, I'm certain, is very worried that I'm gone." She sighed. "I wonder what my mother is doing right now… I hope she's not overstressing herself…"

"She must be thinking of you. After all, she didn't know where you'd gone and why you'd left…"

Tomoyo bent her head slightly, gazing at her lavender gown. "Eriol, what if… what if Yukito doesn't find a way back? What if there's no way back?"

Eriol looked down and gazed deeply into her lilac orbs. "Then you're welcome to stay in my kingdom as long as you like."

* * *

Review, review, review and make my day… So pissed off… 


	5. Knight in Shining Armor

Disclaimer: I'm tired of putting this up… I don't own CCS, CLAMP does so sue them, not me… (_why would they sue them when they own it?_) I don't know! don't ask me about legalities!

Author's Blabbering: Finally, I'm back! Actually, I'm not back in the Philippines yet. I'll be there in a few days but I have to update, ne? I'm still in Japan (A couple of days in HK then I flew to Japan to visit my cousins in Kyoto) and I'm using Erie-chan's computer just so I could update. This is quite a short chapter since I'm too busy here (eating rice cakes, watching TV, shopping for souvenirs, boy-hunting) but I'll make it up with the plot. Erie says this is nice… The story I mean…

Anyway, thanks to my reviewers who still read this fic (my brother commented on how crappy I could be when writing): **Crayon-Eater Aya, cristal-shian, Elvirna, heartluv, Eternal Shadow, Darkness in Heart, Animevietgirl, Katrina, Universe Krissy, nightXXXshade, Youkoforever and Se-chan**

Hah, a few more days without Leander on my tail, trying to read the chapters of my story and editing them without permission!

All right, on with the story!

(-.-)

(-.-)

**CHAPTER 5: KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR **

"Highness, please. The prince gave strict orders not to let you out of the palace alone," Sakura pleaded as Tomoyo pulled her silvery cloak around her shoulders, briefly checking herself at the ceiling-high mirror. "Highness!"

"Oh, but, Sakura, I'm so bored staying cooped up in this place. Eriol placed me under constant surveillance," Tomoyo argued. "Besides, I want to visit the capital. I heard one of the maids talking about it the other day!"

Sakura vowed to find that maid and dismiss her at once. "Highness, please."

"And I'm not going there alone. You're coming with me!" Tomoyo gushed and Sakura groaned inwardly at her Mistress. Since when had she been this adventurous? "Please, Sakura, I promise we'll be back even before Eriol notices we're gone."

"The prince will punish me severely if he finds out about this."

The young princess shook her head hurriedly. "No he won't," she said defiantly. "I'll tell him I forced you. I'll tell him you tried to stop me but I was stubborn. He wouldn't punish you because of that."

"But Highness—"

"Please, Sakura, I promise we'll be back shortly. We won't take long. I promise."

"Highness—"

"Please, Sakura, just this once."

Seeing the determined look in her Mistress's eyes, Sakura knew she had no choice. The young lady-in-waiting sighed in defeat. "Very well, Your Highness. I shall have your steed ready."

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

Eriol stormed down the hallway, his blue cape billowing behind him. The servants parted and gave him way, seeing the irritated expression on their young master's face. He was close to exploding and there was no way telling how he would explode. When he reached the double doors at the end, he throw them open, startling the people inside.

"Really now, Eriol!" his mother exclaimed disdainfully. "What had gotten into you today?"

"Where is Cleira?" he bellowed inside the room, his voice loud and clear. His inquiry was left unanswered. "I repeat, where is Cleira?"

A delicate frown was etched on the Queen's beautiful face. "What do you mean 'Where is Cleira?'?" she asked. "Cleira is not here."

The young prince clenched his fists, looking more dangerous every minute that passes by. "Mother, Cleira has gone missing again," he said curtly. "And this time, Sakura is missing as well. I gave orders not to let her out of the palace without my consent!"

"Has any of the guards seen them?" the Queen inquired, this time, her voice filled with worry and concern. "Maybe they're in the gardens or at the observatory."

"No, Mother," he replied through gritted teeth. "They're not inside the palace. I have searched for them everywhere but they're nowhere to be found."

He could not believe he just lost her for the 5th time. The girl just loved to play Hide-and-Seek with him, seeing that he gets impatient looking for her. She would often hide from him in different and unexpected places like a closet inside a vacant room or inside one of the large cabinets of the kitchen and would ask the maids and guards not to tell him where she is. He'd never met a person more playful than her. And she's supposed to be Cleira!

Actually, Eriol was not afraid that she might get lost inside the palace. No, he was more afraid that she might lock herself or get herself hurt. That's why he couldn't help but get angry at her whenever she tries to hide from him.

"Eriol? Eriol?"

He raised his dark blue gaze to his mother, frowningly. "Yes, Mother?"

"Have you checked the guards at the main gate? They might've seen her leave the premises."

"I was just about to—"

"Your Majesty!"

Eriol looked around and saw Li rushing inside the room. He waved a hand at him as he knelt down on the marble floor. "What is it? Did you find her?"

"No, Your Highness," the amber-eyed general replied in a grave voice. "But we have found that the princess's horse is gone from the stables. We are suspecting that the princess, as well as Lady Sakura, might've ventured outside of the palace."

"Damn it! I knew it!" the prince grounded out, storming out of the room. "Li, c'mon! We'll search the capital for her!"

"Yes, Your Highness." The young general bowed at the Queen then followed his Master.

Queen Eirene looked worriedly at her auburn-haired lady-in-waiting Nakuru. "I pray that Eriol finds Cleira before anything happens."

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

Tomoyo walked down the dusty street of the capital, her eyes filled with awe. There may be no malls or cars but the place looked like it came out from a history book. She remembered her studies about the towns during the medieval period and had imagined them to look like this, except without weird silver contraption-like thingies.

But still, it filled her with amusement and delight. She had never been to a place like this. The capital's central square was a bustling market. There were so many people of all ages and gender, shopping for goods from different stalls. There were merchants selling trinkets, fine silks, perfumes, strange foods and all kinds of bric-a-bracs.

"Highness, we should go back," Sakura whispered urgently. She was afraid that someone might recognize them as people from the palace, even though they were wearing hooded cloaks. It was dangerous for them to stay there, especially with thieves and rogues running around the place. "The prince could be wondering where we are right now."

"Don't worry, Sakura," Tomoyo assured her as she inspected a small lavender vial of perfume. "Eriol won't suspect a thing."

"If that is what you say, Highness…"

Sakura knew, that even though the people in the capital are loyal to their monarchs, there are still those who no good. She was more afraid for the safety of her princess. She was afraid that someone might kidnap her and held her for ransom. She will be severely punished if that happens, not to mention her guilt will eat her alive.

"Oh, look, Sakura, what a nice cloth that is!"

As Tomoyo rushed to the other side of the street to examine the silvery blue cloth, she bumped into another man who seemed to be holding a bottle that smells uncannily like wine. She quickly took a step back, apologizing, when the man dropped the bottle to the ground. Sweet-smelling red liquid poured out of the container.

"I-I'm so sorry," she stammered but the man took no notice of her. He was busy staring at his spilled wine. "I didn't mean to… I mean, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking—"

Her sentence was cut short when a sharp, forceful blow from the man's fist sent Tomoyo on the ground, her hood falling down her back. She winced in pain as her jaw clenched and blood poured down from a cut on her lips. She raised her terrified gaze at the homicidal-looking man. Judging from his bloodshot eyes and red face, Tomoyo knew he was drunk. Dead drunk and there was no way they could talk to him rationally.

"Highness!" Sakura cried, rushing to her side, fumbling for a handkerchief to wipe the blood. She looked around and found several people looking at them. "Help us, please."

But no help came. It was obvious that they didn't want to get involve with a drunken and violent man, even though he was already hitting a young woman.

"You spilled my wine, wench!" he slurred, raising a hand and hitting Tomoyo across the face again. She slumped on the ground, a dark bruise blossoming on her cheek. "You gotta pay for it!"

"I'm—I'm so sorry—If you want, I'll replace it!" Tomoyo cried, fighting back her tears and ignoring the pain of her face. "Please don't hurt us—Sir, please—"

"You think you'll get away with this?" the man roared and raised his hand to hit Tomoyo again.

The girl winced and Sakura flung herself around her Mistress, ready to receive the blow herself. But before he could touch the princess's face again, someone grabbed his wrist powerfully.

"What the hell—?" The man looked around wildly.

"Syaoran! Majesty!" Sakura cried in relief when she saw their saviors: the prince and his general.

Eriol saw a bruised Tomoyo on Sakura's lap, her lower lip bleeding, and felt his anger and rage boil within him. He clenched his fists, and before anyone could stop him, he punched the man across the face. The man staggered at the force of the blow.

"Majesty!" Syaoran restrained the prince, holding both of his arms behind his back. "Please calm down."

"How dare you hurt the princess?" he said in a cold, deadly voice. "I could have your head for this!"

"Eriol…"

He turned his deep blue gaze towards the young girl who was trying to get up from her position. Eriol effortlessly shrugged Li away and went over to Tomoyo who was painfully sitting up.

"Highness, please don't force yourself," Sakura said gently, pulling her back.

"It's all right, Sakura. I'll take her," Eriol told her in a soft voice the young lady-in-waiting didn't know he possesses. Carefully, he took the injured girl in his arms and brought her back to Li. "Hold her for a while."

"Majesty—"

The young prince then turned to the older man who seemed to have gained sobriety after he had received the blow from Eriol. "Hitting the princess, even in the state of drunkenness, is a grave offense and blasphemy to the royal family," he said coldly. "What you have done will be met with equal punishment."

He signaled the royal guards behind Li. "Take him away. I shall deal with him later!" He mounted his own horse then turned to Li who was still holding the young princess, taking her back into his arms. "Li, take Lady Sakura with you back to the palace. Take the horse they used as well."

The young general bowed slightly at him then led the lady-in-waiting to his steed. After helping her up and mounting as well, they galloped back to the palace, leaving the two royals behind.

"Are you all right?" Eriol asked softly as he wiped the blood from her lips. She winced as pain shot up her face. "I'll take you back to Yukito and have you treated."

"Thank you…" she whispered, trying hard not to lean on him. She felt so tired, like she had just run a marathon and back.

"I can't believe you disobeyed my orders," he scolded her in a stern but gentle voice. "You've gotten yourself hurt and my mother would kill me for this."

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly. "I didn't know this would happen… I thought it was perfectly safe…"

"If we hadn't arrived on time, you and Sakura would've died! Do you realize the gravity of the situation you were in a while ago? That man could kill you if he wants."

"But you wouldn't let him, right?" She smiled at him ruefully. "You wouldn't let him kill us."

Eriol met her eyes then looked away. "Of course. You're my responsibility. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

"Of course you wouldn't," she said lightly. "If you would, who then would tease and make fun of you, right?"

He let out an exasperated sigh and checked her injuries. A bruise had just appeared on her right cheek while the side of her face was swelling and red. She had a cut on her lower lip and her arm, the one she used to stop herself from hitting the ground, was limp. In short, she looked like a mess.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Hurts like hell," she said, groaning in pain. She licked her lip to stop it from bleeding. "But Yukito could patch me up, right?"

"Yes."

She looked thoughtful. "Hmm… My face would probably need bandages and my arm too. I'd look like a mummy!" she said. "But I doubt Yukito could do something with my lips. After all, you couldn't bandage them so—"

Suddenly, much to Tomoyo's surprise, Eriol lowered his face then kissed her lips softly. She stopped and her eyes automatically closed. She involuntarily shivered when she felt his tongue run over her lips and she could taste a metallic flavor in her mouth. Her blood. When he pulled away, Tomoyo was a great deal redder.

"That really should be the remedy for my wound!" she said, smiling embarrassedly.

"Stop complaining!" he said in a tired voice. "I should be the one complaining, to be honest."

"Well, I didn't ask you to kiss me!" She thrashed in his arms, ignoring her painful body, a light blush staining her porcelain cheeks.

Eriol frowned at her, running a thumb lightly on her slightly swollen lip. "You look redder, Cleira, if that is possible," he remarked. "Are you all right?"

"Of course I'm fine!" Tomoyo now felt she looked like a red fire hydrant.

When they reached the palace, the Queen hurried to their side. She seemed to be waiting for them to return, as if worried for their safety. Eriol alighted off his horse and carried Tomoyo in his arms.

"Is she all right, Eriol?" the Queen inquired. "I saw a man brought here by the guards and Li. What happened?"

"The man hit her while in a state of intoxication," the young prince replied evenly. "Cleira was already begging not to hurt them when we arrived. She had several bruises on her arms and one on her cheek." A very small and faint smirk appeared on his face. "And she cut her lip but I think we've remedied it, right, Cleira?"

Tomoyo turned into several shades of pink and tried to bury herself in Eriol's cloak. "I'm fine now, Your Majesty," she murmured quietly. "You need not worry."

"Young man, I thought I told you to take care of Cleira!" the Queen chided him. Eriol groaned inwardly. "She's not strong like men! She's a young lady. She's so fragile and needs to be taken care off. You should be gentle with her."

The young prince reluctantly apologized to his mother then proceeded to Tomoyo's room where he carefully placed her on the bed. "I'll fetch Yukito here to treat your injuries. I won't take long."

"Aren't you afraid that I might run away if you leave me here?"

"I believe that's impossible, judging by the looks of your damage," he told her flatly. "I will be back in a while with Yukito and Sakura. Just stay on your bed so you won't worsen your condition."

"Fine, fine!" Tomoyo crawled under her sheets and lay on her side.

Eriol peered over her and let out an exasperated sigh. "How can someone as brash as you be fragile?" he asked thoughtfully and received a flying pillow in return. "Never mind. I'm sure there's a little fragility in you."

Tomoyo cuddled one of the smaller pillows to her chest. "Thanks…"

"What?"

She turned and glared at him squarely. "I said, thanks!" she retorted and he snorted, walking back to the door. He opened the door then slammed it close behind him. Tomoyo smiled slightly, her fingers touching her lips. "My knight in shining armor…"

* * *

Review, review, review! Is it crappy? Yes! I was sitting on the tatami, cross-legged, and typing on my laptop that was sitting on that ridiculously low table! It was so frustrating that's why the story ended up like this! Anyway, did you guys like it? Hope so… I couldn't help but type that "kiss" part, so… sorry… I'm hungry... 


	6. Broken or Not Broken?

**Authors Blabbering: **I updated it! I updated it! We should all jump for joy! … Actually, this isn't the one that came from my diskette. I actually made this chapter out of scratch, out of reading the 5 other chapters. I edited the former ones though so if you read it, there might be a few differences from the last. Now, I'm not giving any promises on this fic, okay? I'm still quite lost on the story (even though it's mine) since it's been a while. I'm TRYING to create more chapters but my mind just wouldn't cooperate. And I still have to update The Testament and Survivor _and_ make a gift-fic for my friend _and_ continue La Princesse du Cygnes at Deviantart. So, as you can see, my sched this sem-break is quite hectic. Please, oh please, be kind to me.

**CHAPTER 6: BROKEN OR NOT BROKEN? **

Yukito shook his head as Tomoyo downed the potion he made for her. She was beaten up pretty badly and looked terrible but thankfully, the princess still has that bright, cheery aura surrounding her. Not like Eriol who looked pensive and brooding as ever.

It's been two days since that incident happen and even though many of her bruises had already cleared, Tomoyo still felt limp and weak. Her jaw would sometimes just hurt without any reason or her lower lip would start bleeding again. Yukito has tried several potions to heal them but many of them just don't work on her.

"You should consider next time about venturing outside, princess," the silver-haired mage told her gently, taking the silver goblet from her hands. "The world outside the walls of the palace is certainly dangerous for someone like you."

The young lady said nothing, just stared at her silk lavender comforters, tracing invisible patterns on the cloth. She had been staying in bed for the last two days now, not even going out unless it was very important. The King and Queen understood what was happening to her. They both knew the injuries she had received, but for her, it was more like a traumatizing experience.

She had never paid attention to what had happened to her until she felt the pain of the aftershock, physically and mentally. Never in her life had she been hit by someone, not even her mother. But that incident would surely stay with her for a long time.

"Your Highness…"

"Have you released him?" she asked softly, her amethyst orbs meeting the mage's hazel ones. "The man who gave me these bruises…"

"Prince Eriol was adamant. He would not release him, Your Highness."

Tomoyo hung her head. "I see…"

Yukito peered at her intently, smiling slightly. "I know what you're feeling right now, Highness," he said gently. "You must be feeling guilty for the man now, are you?" She nodded meekly and he chuckled. "You're really kind-hearted, princess. If you were the real Cleira, she would've probably given the man a sentence of lifetime imprisonment."

"But he was drunk when he hurt me… It wasn't his fault…"

"Yes, his instincts were induced by alcohol but still, he didn't have the right to touch you," the mage told her. She looked up at him. "You are part of a royal family, someone who is believed to have descended from the gods themselves. You are part-celestial therefore no mortal can touch you, much more hurt you."

"But I'm not—"

Yukito shook his head, his white hood falling down his back. "You may not be the real Cleira, but to the people, you are her," he explained. "You are Cleira, a demi-goddess, someone out of reach. A celestial being."

"Does that mean that man could earn a death sentence?"

"It is possible, taking into account the gravity of the bruises and wounds he inflicted on you," he replied in a grave voice. "What he had done was a serious offense, something that could cost him his life."

"But I don't want anyone to be killed because of me!" Tomoyo shook her head violently.

The older man smiled at her tenderly then ruffled her dark hair. "Yes, I'm sure you don't. And I'm sure Prince Eriol is the same." He got up, his robes rustling and the golden ornaments producing a soft tinkling sound. "You should rest, princess."

But before he could leave, a small pale hand grabbed his cloak, stopping him from his tracks. He looked around at the young girl. "What is it?"

"Can you take me to him? Can you take me to the dungeons?"

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

Tomoyo clenched her fists as she and Yukito descended to the dungeons way below the castle interior. It was the same as those she had read in books and seen in movies. It was cold, damp and dark, lighted only by torches lining the stone walls. A cold shiver ran down her spine when she thought of how many people must've died down here, imprisoned for life.

"Are you all right, Highness?" Yukito asked her softly. "You seem cold."

She smiled back at him. "It's okay. I'm just, well, feeling apprehensive of this place."

He nodded in understanding then placed an arm around her shoulders, his thick cloak protecting her from the cold draft below. The guards bowed down to them and the head of them led the two deeper into the labyrinth of dungeons.

They passed by several dungeons with thick metal bars at the front. Tomoyo cringed inwardly. The cells were empty but she was sure the spirits of those who died there still lingered. And she was terrified that some of those spirits might suddenly appear before her.

They stopped at the end and farthest cell. It was different from the others which were open. This cell was closed with thick stone walls. The only way in and out was a thick metal door with a small window. There were two guards watching over the door. They bowed at their captain, the Royal Mage and the Princess before opening the door.

Tomoyo peered inside the dark cell, lighted only by one torch. A man, the same one who had hit her twice but now sober and grave, sat on the wooden seat hanging from the wall. His hands were locked in some kind of a wooden pair of manacles and his head was bent down, looking at the floor. He looked up when the door opened.

She smiled kindly at him but not leaving Yukito's side. "Hello," she greeted softly just as the door behind them was closed.

The man stood up then knelt in front of her, bowing so low that Tomoyo swore his face was nearly touching the stone floor. "Your Majesty, please forgive my insolence towards you. I was out of my mind when I… when I did those horrid things to you."

"It's all right. I've already forgiven you," she told him gently. The man looked up at her with tears running down his face. "It was not your fault entirely. You were just influenced by wine. I'm very sure you didn't mean those things."

"Are you here to condemn me then, Your Majesty?" he asked. "I would respect and accept whatever your decision is."

Tomoyo shook her head. "I'm afraid it's not my choice to either release or imprison you," she replied. "I just came here to see if you're well."

A smile broke the man's face. "You are too kind, Your Majesty."

Tomoyo gazed at his face, a faint, gentle smile on her lips. She could see the man's fear and anxiety in his eyes, as if afraid that she might strike him when he was least expecting it. More often than not, people drink alcohol to relieve their stress and to forget their problems. This man just might be one of those people who have grave problems, using alcohol to drown themselves and forget about everything. She couldn't blame him for doing that.

But maybe, Eriol could help her free this man. After all, he did nothing wrong. Everything was under the influence of liquor. And besides, she wasn't that hurt.

Before she could respond, the captain of the guards called them. She bowed slightly at the man then left with Yukito, still standing beside her. She watched the guards close the door before turning to the mage.

"You think he'll be all right?" she asked, warmth and optimism entering her voice.

Yukito nodded at her. "I'm sure he will be, Your Highness," he replied, smiling at her gently.

Tomoyo looked thoughtful for a minute, a slim finger under her chin. She gazed at the rough stone ceiling, her expression calm and reflective. "Yukito," she started slowly, looking up at him and meeting his golden eyes. "Do you think I can ask Eriol to help me free that poor man?"

The young man looked at her, amusement and bewilderment in his eyes. "I don't see why not, Your Highness," he answered and she brightened at his words. "Although I doubt that His Highness's answer would be positive."

"Yes, I have to agree to that," she said, pouting slightly. "He can get really stubborn when it comes to things. Still, there's nothing wrong with trying."

Yukito just chuckled at the young princess's antics. It was really amusing to see someone he knew as a stoic person could smile and laugh so lightly. "Come now, I'm certain the prince is wondering where you had gone already."

She smiled brightly. "Nah, Eriol's already used to my disappearing acts," she said with a giggle. "I've disappeared under his nose several times now."

"I'd say you'd make a fine magician then!" The silver-haired mage chuckled.

"Maybe you could teach me the basic on disappearing," she suggested thoughtfully, placing a finger under her chin. "That would really annoy Eriol!"

"Is that why the prince is often short-tempered during the past few days?"

"Maybe…" she answered light-heartedly, her giggles ringing in the dungeons. Somehow, the prison seemed a lot more brighter when she had came in.

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

Eriol met them at the entrance of dungeons, looking regally impassive in his dark blue cloak. Yukito stepped away from Tomoyo then bowed slightly at her and the prince before departing. She waved a cheery goodbye at him then turned to the stern-looking prince.

"What's the matter now?" she asked, taking his proffered arm, walking towards the East garden with him. He said nothing in reply. "Don't tell me you're jealous of Yukito now?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would I be?"

"I don't know," she said in a teasing voice. "Maybe because I've seen that look before… Not from you, of course, but I'm not mistaken with that look."

He scowled at her and she giggled under his cool gaze. "Anyway, I'm glad to see you out of your room finally."

"Well, it was really boring in there, I realized," she replied lightly. "And I couldn't tease you anymore!"

He said nothing about her last remark. Instead, he turned away, towards the entrance of the prison, a curious glint in his eyes. "What were you doing in there anyway?"

Tomoyo, who was busy checking a curious pattern on her sleeve, raised her eyes and met his gaze. "Ah, well, I was just visiting that man from a few days ago," she replied cheerfully, scratching her cheek with a slender finger. Eriol scowled at her. "Don't worry. He didn't do anything to me, really. I just want to know how he's doing, that's all."

"You shouldn't go in there," he chided her. "It's not appropriate for a lady your status."

She nodded slightly, her eyes glazing once more. "Your Highness…" He glanced at her briefly, wondering what it was. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Suppose there was a man who beat up another man," she told him. "And that man was beaten badly. Would you imprison the other man even though he had a valid reason for doing it?"

He looked at her as if he was going to say something but he immediately averted his gaze. He knew what she was talking about. It was too obvious. "It depends actually," he answered, clearing his throat. "If the other man was badly injured, then there would be no excuse for the other man. There is no reason for someone to take another's life, no matter how grave the situation is."

"Maybe you're right," she argued calmly. "But then, doesn't that apply to you as well? You have no right to take a man's life, no matter how grave his offense is."

"Well, yes," he admitted bitterly, feeling defeated by her argument. "Still, it depends on his offense. There are offenses that may seem shallow but in actuality is very grave."

"Then maybe you could make an exception this time—"

Eriol stopped in his tracks, stopping her as well. He looked down at her, meeting her lilac gaze. "No, I cannot, princess," he replied, his voice turning cold once more. "This man's crime was profane, laying a hand on—"

"But didn't you just agree that one cannot take another man's life, no matter how grave his offense is?" she argued. "I do not understand at all why you can't give him another chance. I wasn't hurt badly—"

"Yes, you were," he scolded her sternly, his voice never rising. "Why are you taking his side anyway?"

"Because it's not fair. It's injustice." She averted her eyes, biting her lower lip. "I don't want to feel guilty if something happens to that man. What about his family? What would you tell them? That he was killed because he had hit me?"

Eriol shook his head slightly, staring at her disbelievingly. "The Cleira I know would never—"

Tomoyo pulled away from him, a frown on her face. Her smile had turned upside down and her eyes narrowed into slits. "Have you forgotten, Your Highness, that I am not her?" she asked tartly. "Just because we look the same doesn't mean we have the same personality. Do not compare her to me."

"Princess—"

"Are you just going to let him die because of hitting me under the influence of alcohol?" she asked him, her eyes searching his impassive face.

Eriol stared at her. He can't go against the rules. He had vowed never to do it again. "Yes."

Tomoyo pressed her lips together, clenching her fists. She couldn't believe what she had heard from him. But then, she shouldn't be anymore surprised. She was talking to Eriol Hiiragizawa, the Ice Prince. There was no way he was going to say 'no'. Yukito was right and she had expected him to be wrong. Without another word, she turned at a corner, her gown rustling softly, and left the young prince alone in the corridor.

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

Later that evening…

"Freid Aenthael, imprisoned for committing blasphemy and sacrilege to Her Highness the Princess Cleira Freyja til Leandros the 17th under the influence of liquor, is now hereby free of all charges against the Royal House by the order of His Majesty the Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa, Crown Prince of Azura. You are now free to go."

Eriol twisted the golden doorknob of the tall oak door, opening it as carefully and noiselessly as possible. He knew it was improper to do this at night, even in daylight, especially for a prince like him, but he had no choice. And even if he had knocked on the door, she wouldn't have answered him. She would've just ignored him, pretending to be asleep.

The light from the two moons of Azura shone brightly, illuminating the entire room through the open French doors leading out into the balcony. A soft breeze came in, barely moving the heavy velvet drapes of the door. He stood by the entrance, observing the slight movements on the four-poster bed. The figure under the silk covers shifted when he crossed the room in quick, silent strides until he stood beside the bed.

"I have done what you had asked me," he spoke softly, his voice as light as the cool evening breeze. He knew she wasn't asleep. She was just avoiding him. "I have set that man free."

No one answered him. Not a single noise was heard. There was no shifting on the bed, no movement. There was nothing.

"Princess…"

"Don't call me that," Tomoyo replied ever so gently, a pale hand clenching the satin covers of her bed. "Have you forgotten that—"

"You are not her, I know."

She said nothing for a while and he stood there quietly, waiting for her to speak again. "Tell me, Your Highness," she said softly, her face still hidden. "Do you convincingly see me as Cleira that you are already answering my wishes and doing what I ask?"

"I do not—"

"Please don't say you don't understand." She slowly sat up and switched the lamp on, facing him, her expression unreadable. "Tell me who you see in me."

The young prince stared at her, clenching his fists. Why is she making this difficult for him? Was she trying to test him? But for what? "I see… I see you."

Tomoyo immediately looked up, settling down on the bed once more, turning away from him. "Please don't lie to me," she murmured. "Your eyes and voice tell me otherwise."

"No, that isn't it—"

"You see Cleira in me but have you forgotten that I am not her?" she asked him quietly. When he tried to speak again, she cut him off. "Now, I am finally realizing what is happening. What I was dreading to happen is finally happening."

"Cleira…"

"The reason why you continue calling me Cleira, calling me Princess, is because you see her, not me," she told him, her voice even. She rolled to her side and propped herself on her elbow, searching his face. "You're falling in love with me, but not _with _me. You're falling in love with my face."

"That's not true—"

"Then, tell me, why do you constantly call me princess, even when someone's not around? Why do you constantly call me, not by my own name, but by Cleira's? Why don't you remember what my name is? Why?"

"Well…"

She shook her head. "I know you're still in love with Cleira," she told him. "I know because I've seen that look in your eyes whenever you look at me. You've always been protective of me, too considerate, too unselfish when it comes to me when you've just met me. You always wanted to please me, even though you often scold me, saying I'm not good enough to be Cleira. Sometimes, I'm afraid if soon, you'd feel that you don't only want to see Cleira. That you want me to become her.

"You've failed to remember that promise you made me some time ago…"

But Eriol hadn't forgotten that promise, a rather absurd one in his opinion in the past, but now, the words kept replaying over and over again in his mind. He had never forgotten about it.

"_Eriol, I mean, Your Highness, I only have one condition. If you promise me not to break that condition, I'll promise that I'll pretend to be this Princess Cleira until you find me a way home."_

"_And what is that condition?" _

"_Promise me that, no matter how much you had loved Cleira in the past, you will never ever fall in love with me just because I look just like her." _

"_And why do you think would I even do that, falling in love with someone like you?" _

"_Just promise, okay? Or else I won't do this."_

"_Very well, on my honor as a prince, I promise not to fall in love with you, no matter how ridiculous the situation is." _

"_Right! Now we have a deal!" _

He walked over to her and clasped her hand between his, kneeling on the plush carpet to her level. "I have not forgotten about that promise, dear princess," he murmured quietly. "And I have not broken it, I assure you. You have my word. Although I do admire your colorful imagination, dear princess. It was very amusing."

With a light kiss on her hand, he stood up and strode to the door, opening it quietly once more. But before he left, he looked back at her, a faint, almost invisible smile on his lips.

"Now, sleep with the angels, dear Tomoyo…"

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

Tomoyo sat on the stone bench in the gardens early that morning, twirling a thorn-less rose in her fingers, gazing intently at the vividly scarlet bloom. She could still remember their conversation last evening and it made her want to tear her hair out in frustration. A blush crept to her cheeks and she was certain, if her blood didn't stop, she'd be as red as the rose in her hands in just a few seconds.

She couldn't believe everything last night. She was already so sure that Eriol still hadn't forgotten about Cleira. She was _this _close to coming to the truth! Then… He had to deny it. And he even got the nerve to firmly deny _and _say how amusing that was for him. Just the thought of it wants her to crush the rose right there and then.

_But I don't understand why he would deny it,_ she thought pensively, tapping her cheek with a slim finger. _I already caught him and yet he still denies it. Does that mean he's telling the truth?_

Tomoyo paused and raised her lilac gaze to the blue gaze. But it can't be, can it? She has all the evidences! She'd seen the way he speaks, the way he acts, the ways he looks at her, and it was definitely something more than friendship and protectiveness.

She stood up and started pacing in the garden, her arms folded across her chest. He had to be still in love. She already has proof. The only reason she couldn't prove it is his denial. She just couldn't understand why he needed to deny all of that.

_He's stubborn and there's no way he'd concede to you. _

If that's the case, then he's still hiding something. And if he's hiding something so deeply, then it had to be something big, right? He had to be—

She suddenly stopped herself, a frown on her face. Why was she so interested in him anyway? Why was she so interested in erasing Cleira's existence from the prince's life?

_I'm just helping him, that's all._

"Still thinking about last night?"

Tomoyo turned around at the voice and scowled at Eriol, standing a few feet from her, leaning sideways on a white marble column, arms folded. "It's not your business what I'm thinking or not."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not in love with Cleira anymore?" he asked in exasperation, fighting the urge to run a hand down his face.

"Why don't you, for once in your life, be honest with yourself?"

"I am being honest with myself and with you, Princess," he told her calmly. "I haven't broken any promises with you so keep your head on. I don't even know why you're actually doing this, pondering on something so trivial."

"What is it to you anyway?" she retorted.

"I don't know._ You_ tell me."

Tomoyo let out a sigh and collapsed on the bench, her hands falling limply on her lap. It was impossible to win a verbal joust to someone cynical. She should've learned by now that fact of life. "I don't know why you're denying something so obvious…"

"And what I don't know is why you keep pressing this subject on when, clearly, it is already closed."

"I didn't say the topic is closed!"

"Neither did I, but I deduced, when you sat down, that you had let go of the topic already."

"Let's just stop, all right," she said with a slight groan. "I think I'm getting a headache."

"Tell me about it…"

She glared at him darkly. "I thought we've already let go of that topic, Your Highness!" He shrugged and she let out yet another exasperated sigh. "You know, Eriol, you're killing me. Maybe it was a bad idea to stay here after all. Everything isn't worth it with you around."

He narrowed his blue eyes at her, a dark eyebrow raised. "Are you insulting me?"

"In not so many ways," she muttered under her breath then smiled forcedly at him. "So… Are you looking for me? Is that why you're here?"

"Is it for me to stay inside my palace's garden?"

Tomoyo was about to retort once more, something she hadn't been doing for a while during the morning, when a servant suddenly appeared, handing a cream-colored envelope to the young prince. At the back, she noticed an unfamiliar seal, different from that of the palace. It had to be from somewhere else, perhaps another kingdom.

She watched carefully as Eriol opened the letter with his jeweled dagger and read its contents, his scowl getting deeper and deeper by the minute. She was sure of one thing: the letter didn't contain any good news.

When he was through reading the letter, he looked up at her, a grim expression on his face.

"Your brother, Darien Slanzar til Leandros the 6th, is coming to see you."

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!

Thanks very much to the following people who had reviewed! I can't enumerate you now but you know who you are! And will you guys stop flaming me? It doesn't really work and you're just wasting your time and energy to do it…


	7. Preparations and Frustrations

**Author's random thoughts: **One, thank God I finally got to update. Isn't it exciting? Yeah, so I won't delay you guys any longer with my ramblings. Besides, you can read all my ramblings at my homepage! Yeah... Reviews to be pasted on the homepage so check it out. Oh, and I've edited the first six chapters of the story. I've added a few random things...

**Disclaimer: **Don't own CCS. And I don't think I'll ever own it. It belongs to CLAMP.

**CHAPTER 7: PREPARATIONS AND FRUSTRATIONS**

"So, how do you feel, Cleira, now that Darien is coming over to visit you?"

Tomoyo nearly choked on her tea at the inquiry coming from the Queen, smiling uneasily as she patted her lips daintily with a linen napkin. It was definitely something she didn't expect, especially coming from the Queen. She threw a glance at Eriol who was drinking his own tea impassively, not even affected by the question. She rolled her eyes inwardly, fighting the urge to chuck her cup at him and push him head first into the lotus pond.

"I… I feel excited, really," the dark-haired girl replied with a cheery tone, swallowing painfully. _So excited I want to lock myself inside a prison cell and commit suicide._

"You must be," the Queen agreed with her, nodding smilingly as a servant refilled her cup. "It's been quite a while since you've seen Darien. Do you still remember what he looked like?"

The young princess looked desperately at Eriol who continued to ignore the conversation between his mother and Tomoyo. "Er—"

"Did you know, Mother, that one of the memories the princess had lost completely is about her family?" Eriol cut her off, sipping his tea afterwards with a thoughtful expression. Tomoyo glanced at him, her eyes wary. The Queen let out a small gasp. "I'm sure she's having difficulty recalling what His Majesty looks like after five years. Am I right, Princess?"

Tomoyo, stunned by his interjection, nodded hurriedly. "Yes, His Highness is quite correct."

Queen Eirene turned to his son who was now interested in stabbing his slice of tart. "And are you going to help her, Eriol?"

"Of course, Mother," he replied flatly, not even looking up. "That is my responsibility, is it not?"

"You don't have to worry then, Cleira," the Queen told her with a smile. "I'm sure your brother would understand even if you don't remember him."

Tomoyo forced a grateful smile, grimacing inwardly. _That is, if he recognizes me as his sister. Which means I have one out of a thousand, even a million, chances not to get caught._

From what Eriol had told her, Darien wasn't quite close to Cleira. But since he had been her guardian for almost 10 years, he knew a lot about her: her habits, her expressions, her personality, her likes and dislike. In short, he knew everything about her. To add, Darien seemed to be somewhat like a cross between a snowman and an ice cube. He rarely talked, often glared and didn't like to be contradicted. An Eriol clone.

She had remarked to Eriol that it would be something impossible for her to do but, as usual, the prince was adamant about it. He wouldn't hear about it. She was going to meet Prince Darien and she couldn't get away.

After tea was over, Eriol had brought her to the library where he placed two enormous tomes in her arms for her to study. Her knees nearly buckled at the weight of the books.

"Your brother will be here in a week," he told her imperiously, scanning the shelves for more books. "The first book would help you on your family tree. It contains several facts about your father, mother and of course, Darien. The other book would help you on the culture of your Kingdom."

"Do I have to memorize them all?" she asked, desperation in her voice. She didn't bargain for this.

He ignored her inquiry. "Tonight, I'll teach you Rubidia's ceremonial dance," he continued and she scowled at him. "I'm very sure that Mother will hold a ball for the coming of your brother and you are required to dance with him obviously."

"Don't tell me," she cried out. "If I make a mistake, I'll land in the dungeons."

Eriol glanced at her, his blue eyes surveying her. She nearly winced at the intensity of his gaze. After a moment though, he looked away. "That's not the only thing that's going to happen when Darien finds out you're not his sister."

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo dared ask even though a thought was nagging her that the answer isn't good.

"Darien is very harsh when it comes to people who insult his sister," he told her quietly, pulling out another book by its spine and glancing at its cover. "It is unforgivable for someone to pretend to be his sister, no matter how much she looks like her. You could be killed if you're not careful."

She bit her lower lip, looking very concerned. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea…"

"You apparently can't leave now," he said coolly, taking the books from her arms. "Now that he has learnt of your appearance in Azura, there is no way you can hide from him. He'll search everywhere just to find you."

Although she wanted to blame Eriol for putting her in this mess, she also blamed herself for actually thinking she'd pull this stunt off until she finds a way home. She had never expected that she will meet Cleira's closest kin. This Darien would immediately know she's an impostor. He might have her imprisoned or worse…

Tomoyo swallowed inwardly, ignoring the pounding of her heart. Darien hadn't even arrived and yet she was already anxious. She wondered if she could really pull this off, even with Eriol's help.

"Highness," she called at the retreating back of the prince, biting her lower lip once more. "How long is my so-called brother going to stay here?"

The young man stared at her then turned back to the doorway. "One week."

Tomoyo wanted to faint that moment.

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

_One week. 7 days. That's too long for me!_

Tomoyo paced her bedroom frantically, running her hands through her neatly brushed hair, ignoring the worried look on Sakura's face.

One week. That's seven days. She couldn't pull this one off and pretend that she's the princess day and night for one week. Although she'd started pretending already the moment Eriol had commanded her some weeks ago, this was still different. She was merely pretending when she had to, like when facing the King and Queen and different other people. But this time, she was facing a person who knew Cleira more than she did. She was facing her closest relative, Cleira's brother, Darien. Eriol was understanding as he was the perpetrator of all mess this but Darien wouldn't definitely understand what's going on.

"This is so frustrating," she muttered darkly. "And it'd all be Eriol's fault if I was to be thrown in the dungeons or killed." She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "This is so unfair for me!"

Of course, Eriol wouldn't hear her. He was too stubborn of a man to even glance at her direction and check her progress on the upcoming ball and visit from her 'brother'. She plopped down on the edge of her bed, letting out a loud sigh, and Sakura quickly fixed her skirt so as not to be wrinkled. She glanced down at her.

"What about you, Sakura? Do you have a brother or a sister as well?"

The lady-in-waiting smiled at her warmly. "I have an older brother, Highness," she replied and Tomoyo nodded slightly. "Are you not happy to see His Majesty the King Darien, Highness?"

"It's not that I'm not happy to see him," the girl started slowly, thinking of the right words. Actually, she really wasn't happy with the news of Darien's arrival but it's not like she could do anything about it. "I'm just a little apprehensive, that's all." She sighed heavily. "Is it nice to have a brother, Sakura?"

"I wouldn't say nice, Highness, but I am quite happy to have an older brother," Sakura answered lightly, picking up a brush and fixing Tomoyo's long hair. "But of course, he's more of a bother than anything."

"A bother? Why do you say that?"

"Well, he always teases me, Highness, when it comes to—"

A knock on Tomoyo's door startled the two girls, cutting off their conversation, which was then followed by a loud voice from outside.

"His Royal Majesty, Prince Eriol, requests for the presence of Her Royal Grace, Princess Cleira, at the grand ballroom. Would you be honoring His Majesty with your company, Your Grace?"

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura who had turned into a rose in full bloom at the sound of the voice, raising a dark eyebrow in amusement. There was something going on between her lady-in-waiting and whoever owns the voice from outside her door.

"Sakura," she called sweetly with a mischievous undertone in her voice, and the young girl curtseyed in front of her. "Please let the young man inside, whoever he is."

The auburn-haired girl looked taken aback by her words, blushing even more darkly if possible, and then obeyed Tomoyo without another word. Tomoyo knew that if Sakura was given permission to say anything, she'd probably be protesting. Sakura opened the door meekly, curtseying at their guest, her head bowed down in embarrassment. Tomoyo peered closely and found the messy-haired general from before, also blushing darkly at the sight of her lady-in-waiting. Tomoyo smiled knowingly.

"You are General Li, am I right?" Tomoyo started and the young man bowed low at the sight of her. She waved a hand dismissively. "No need to bow like that when no one's looking. It's quite all right."

The general held out an arm to her. "Shall we go now to His Majesty, Your Grace?"

Tomoyo looked thoughtful for a moment then waved her hand dismissively again. "Ah, it's not necessary anymore," she told him lightly and Li looked at her confusedly. "I'm quite sure I can manage to go to the ballroom on my own."

"But Your Grace—"

"I have to ask a favor from you though," she continued as if the general didn't react and Li closed his mouth, nodding intently at the young princess. She obviously didn't have an idea where this 'grand ballroom' was but she'd just have to trust her instinct. Besides, this was the only way she could return the favor to Sakura, for helping her all this time. "Would you please keep my lady-in-waiting here company while I'm not around?"

"Highness!" Sakura squeaked in surprise but faltered when she met the princess's smile.

The young man bowed at her. "Very well. It would be my honor."

Tomoyo clapped her hands briskly then grinned at the couple. "Don't worry, I'll take my time, okay?" she teased, causing the two to blush even further. She waved at them goodbye as she started down the hallway. "I'll see you guys later!"

The general frowned at the direction she was going to and cleared his throat. "Ah, Your Grace…" Tomoyo stopped in her tracks and looked around her shoulder at the amber-eyed Li, wondering why he had suddenly called her. "You're going the wrong way."

She froze in mid-step then let out a light laugh. "I was just kidding around! I was just testing if you'd notice me making a mistake!" She let out another laugh as Li and Sakura stared at her confusedly. She then turned heel and walked briskly to the other direction, waving again at the couple as she passed them by. "I'll see you later, Sakura! Have fun!"

The young lady-in-waiting waved slightly at her mistress, wondering what she had meant by her last statement.

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

Eriol tapped his foot impatiently as he stood in the middle of the large ballroom, waiting as usual for the young princess to arrive. He had already sent for his most trusted General, Li Syaoran, to fetch her so not to lose her again in the palace but it had been almost half an hour already since the young general had left for her.

_Where is she? She should be here already! _

The ballroom wasn't exactly that far from her room as compared to Yukito's atelier but why was it taking them so long just to get here?

_She couldn't have left, could she? _

Tomoyo, he knew, might be impulsive at times but she wouldn't dare run away, not especially right now, when it's only a few days before the arrival of her brother. But then again, he didn't know her that much. She might've run away, just for the coming week, then return the week after that.

He let out an irritated sigh, rolling his eyes in exasperation. It was getting late already and if she did run away, they would have difficulty finding her, even under the two full moons. He had decided to search for her in the palace, just in case the girl had chosen to separate from Syaoran and try to find her way herself, when a knock on one of the set of double doors caught his attention.

The door opened slightly and Tomoyo peered inside warily, as if she was expecting a wild animal to suddenly pounce on her. At the sight of him, ignoring the scowl on his face, she smiled brightly.

"Finally," she exclaimed, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. "I finally got to the right room, have I?"

"Obviously," he remarked sarcastically. "And you're late."

Tomoyo waved a hand dismissively. "I know, I know. But your palace is so big. I couldn't find my way around!"

"Isn't that why I sent Li over to fetch you?"

"Really?" She sat down on the marble floor, her skirts puffed around her like soft, silk pillows, and she let out a sigh. "I didn't know. I had asked him to keep Sakura busy while I'm away." Eriol fought the urge to slap his forehead in frustration and she smiled at him brightly, innocently, tilting her head to one side in inquiry. "What will be doing now?"

He held out a hand to her and she took it graciously. He then pulled her up to her feet then bowed. "I'll be teaching you how to dance, have you forgotten?"

"I know how to dance, thank you very much."

"I didn't say that you don't know how, Princess," he replied irritably, forcing himself to calm down. "But I'll be teaching you your kingdom's ceremonial dance."

Tomoyo snapped her fingers smiling in realization. "Ah, right. You did mention I need to dance it with my supposed brother, right?"

"Yes, right." Eriol sighed yet again, wondering how hard this would be both for him and Tomoyo. He took a deep breath then glanced down at their feet. "All you have to do is follow my lead and you'll be fine. You did say you already know how to dance, right?"

Tomoyo drew herself up in indignation. "Of course I do."

He smirked at her for a moment. "Very well then. Let's start. Just follow my lead."

For the next two and a half hours, Tomoyo struggled hard to keep up with Eriol's and the music's rhythm and pace. It seemed simple at first, when she was just watching him dance with an invisible partner, but it was definitely more complicated than any dance she had ever performed. And her gown wasn't exactly making it easier for her to move.

"Can we rest for a moment? My feet are killing me," she requested, catching her breath, as she leaned heavily on Eriol's arms. The young man said nothing, just carefully set her down on the marble floor. "I didn't think this would be so hard."

"Let's take a break then," Eriol told her, starting back to the small table where a maid left a pitcher of water and two glasses. "We'll resume after you had rested."

Tomoyo sighed in exasperation, fanning herself with the topmost skirt of her gown. Eriol, as one would put it simply, was sadistic. If she got through the entire week without being killed by his sadism, then she'd probably just end up crippled.

"Shouldn't I be excused from dancing this ceremonial dance thing?" she requested, raising a hand in the air. Eriol looked at her over his shoulder. "I mean, I do have amnesia, don't I?"

Eriol didn't answer for a while as he drank his water, pausing thoughtfully. "That's because Darien thinks highly of his sister," he replied matter-of-factly, setting his glass on the table. "With or without amnesia, Darien expects Cleira—in this case, you—to still know these things familiarly. He expects that, even though you lost the memories of your mind, your body still retains its own memories: your habits, your practices, your routines."

"That's really harsh," she remarked disapprovingly. "I don't like the way he thinks."

"You don't need to like it. All you have to do is act and do whatever that would convince him."

The young girl kept quiet as she stood up, brushing the invisible dust from her skirt. "If I had heard it from someone else, I would've remarked on how cold that statement was," she said with another sigh. "But it came from you. Everything that comes out from you is colder and harsher than the ice from Antarctica."

Eriol strode back to her and held out his hand to her with a bow. "Let's start again."

Tomoyo, knowing she had no choice anyway, placed her hand in his, curtseyed then followed his steps once more while looking down on her feet, trying to hard not to trip on her long skirt. After a few minutes though, feeling frustrated already, she stopped in mid-step and looked up at Eriol who looked annoyed by the sudden interruption.

She held out her free hand to him. "Can I borrow your knife?"

"It's called a dagger." Eriol's blue eyes narrowed in inquiry and suspicion. "Why do you need it?"

"Just because."

Usually, the young prince wouldn't have handed out his dagger just like that, especially to a girl desperate enough to do anything to get out of the mess she's in. He would've asked more questions and demanded more answers. But this time, he didn't. He only wordlessly handed the sharp blade to Tomoyo, glaring at her intently, waiting for whatever that she'd do.

"Ah, thank you!" she chirped brightly, lowering the dagger to her knees. "I've always been wanting to do this."

And before he could react or say or do something, Tomoyo tear out the bottom part of her skirt with the dagger, tossing the piece of cloth aside. She carelessly gave him back his dagger, stretching her legs and performing a series of steps. She then let out a relieved sigh, grinning widely.

"Better," she exclaimed, tugging the now knee-length skirt of her gown. "I can move freely now."

Eriol stared at her for a moment as if contemplating something before he replaced the sheath of his dagger, fighting hard not to sigh. Doing things impulsively was certainly one of Tomoyo's weirdest and riskiest traits. He just hoped she wouldn't do something like this again in front of her brother.

"Shall we start again?" he asked, clearing his throat and averting his gaze somewhere else as long as it's waist above. "And this time, no more holdups."

Tomoyo merely smiled at him, taking his hand again and following his lead. Surprisingly, she was doing better than the last, finally catching up with the pace and rhythm of the music, Eriol noted mentally. She was no longer glancing every now and then at her feet, already smiling up at him. He rolled his eyes, keeping a blank expression, only to find her grinning at him, her tongue stuck between her teeth.

She was graceful and, like what she had said, she knew how to dance. It was like watching a ballerina puppet being controlled by someone else. Her every movement, every flourish of her hand and tilt of her head, were fluid and elegant and her footsteps were almost light and dainty as if she was walking on water-filled balloons. She seemed to be floating with her every step and rhythm.

"Ah, Highness, I have a question for you!"

They stopped dancing yet again and Eriol glanced down at Tomoyo who was staring out of one of the cathedral windows of the ballroom as if there was something else more interesting outside. She almost seemed like she was looking around leisurely in a park, not minding if it was 12 noon or 12 midnight. He gritted his teeth, trying hard not to ignore her and continue dancing.

"And that question is?"

Tomoyo looked up at him, her face holding a thoughtful expression. "What else would happen if this Darien guy found out about my true identity, that I'm not actually his sister?"

Eriol frowned at her, a dark eyebrow raised. "What do you mean 'what else'?"

"What else?" she repeated patiently, her gaze moving outside the window. Eriol didn't say anything for a while, just gazing at her ethereal form under the moonlight. "If it's just my life at stake, then you shouldn't be working this hard, right? I'm pretty much sure there's some other underlying reason why…"

He sighed heavily, letting go of her hand, then placed his free hand on her head, messing up the neat coiffure Sakura had done. "If there is another reason, then it's probably because I don't want you or anyone else to get involved in a war between two kingdoms."

"A war?" Tomoyo looked up at him again, his hand heavy on her head.

"If Darien finds out that you're not Cleira, it's possible that he might declare a war with us for insulting his sister," he explained quietly, not meeting her inquiring gaze. His eyes though, she noted, had gone deeper and darker this time and a pensive aura surrounded him.

"I don't want that to happen, especially when Yukito still hasn't found your way home."

"Highness—"

Eriol sighed softly, his hand moving down to touch her cheek. "And don't say that I need not put effort in this since your life is at stake," he told her reproachfully. "It's because I staked your life, that's why I'm doing my hardest to make everything perfect."

She smiled at him widely, pressing his hand on her cheek. "That's right. I had almost forgotten it was your fault why I got stuck in big, big mess!" Her smile softened and an unreadable expression crossed Eriol's face. "But don't worry, I'll do my hardest too. After all, if a war suddenly comes up, your life will be at stake as well and it'll be my fault by then."

She then giggled, shattering the tense and climactic atmosphere of the room, and he scowled at her. That wasn't exactly the icebreaker that he was expecting. She tugged him closer as the dance had required, and started leading the steps, not minding if Eriol stumbled or tripped or whatnot.

"I'm getting the hang of this, don't I?"

"Don't be so overconfident," he told her flatly as he raised her for a few feet in the air, holding her by her waist. "What we're doing right now is only one part of the dance."

"Eh?" Tomoyo pouted, pressing her lips together, as she gazed down at him. Somehow, it felt weird being held up in the air by someone like Eriol. It felt comforting. And safe. "That's so unfair! Why didn't you say so at the start?"

Eriol carefully set her down on the floor, a faint smirk appearing on his lips. "Look who's complaining now."

Tomoyo sat down on the floor again, fanning herself with her hand, then glanced outside one of the cathedral windows of the ballroom. The two full moons looked just like two large cookies against the dark sky, their pale light passing through the transparent glass of the windows. It was probably past midnight already.

Eriol's words had stuck in her mind like a magnet and she wondered what made him say that. She pursed her lips together, pressing her palms on the cold marble floor. It was so weird, hearing those things from the usually obnoxious and cold prince.

"Come now."

She blinked at the voice, startled, and looked up to find a hand held out in front of her face, courtesy of a tired-looking Eriol. She took his hand, just like when she had accepted them several times earlier that evening, and let herself get pulled up, smiling at him impeccably.

"I'll take you back to your room now. Both Sakura and Li might be worried already."

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)

Right! So there, next chapter, Darien's making his appearance! Yay! I always think that Darien should be a hottie since Tomoyo's such a pretty girl.

And so... I'm leaving you with this line, an excerpt from one of the future chapters of this story:

"The moment you see _her_, you will forget. You will forget Tomoyo and everything about her. You will forget that you had once saved her, helped her and loved her. You will forget, Eriol." -- Yukito

And that's why I've always loved Yukito. And Touya. And of course, Eriol! XD


	8. Scent of Plum Blossoms

**Author's blabbering: **Woot for me! An update! Actually, it's my Christmas gift for all of you, although I'm pretty sure you want **The Testament **to be the one updated. Promise. I'll update it. Soon enough. For now, just enjoy this chapter, a little shorter than others and a cliffhanger, but yeah. You know get to meet Darien, the guy who resembles Gilgamesh from FSN. Yeah. And thank you to everyone who reveiwed, although just a handful. Reviews always make my day.

Happy Christmas to all!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. They belong to CLAMP.

**CHAPTER 8: SCENT OF PLUM BLOSSOMS**

Tomoyo swallowed hard and folded her silk-covered hands on her lap after being softly chided by Eriol for moving her fingers too much. He couldn't exactly blame her. She was as nervous as hell. Well, plus that incident earlier on, she was really just holding onto the remnants of her frayed nerves tightly. She didn't know what to expect from this Darien person although she was already given a background of him, courtesy of Eriol and his books. Still, she was pretty sure that books wouldn't be able to give an exact description of the young king.

"Nervous?" the Queen asked with a kind smile from her right side, lightly patting her hands. Eriol, who stood at her left hand, glanced at her warily and Yukito, in his formal robes, smiled at her warmly from his position at the right hand of the King.

She let out an awkward laughter, forcing a pleasant smile that must've looked like a crooked one. "A little," she replied, not wanting to open her mouth again in case something else aside from words came out. _Yeah, right, 'little' being the understatement of the century._

"Sit with your back straight and your chin held up and tucked in slightly," Eriol instructed in a quiet voice, his cool gaze trained in front. "Remember that you're Cleira de Ravenlaen, the younger sister of the King of Rubidia."

"I know… I know…"

Tomoyo fought the urge to sigh heavily, sitting straight as Eriol had instructed her. She could feel his hand on the small of her back, supporting and maintaining the alignment of her posture. And although she had been practicing and training for seven straight days, with Eriol and Yukito as her tutors, why the heck did her seat not have a back at the least?

"_You don't need to say anything. All you need is to sit down and smile. No, not smile. Just sit down properly."_

"_Right. I understand. But could I ask for a favor?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Could you at least loosen these bonds? My back's hurting already."_

"_No. Until you perfect that posture, you will sit there."_

"_Eh? This is really cruel, Your Highness."_

Eriol had been patiently teaching her everything he knew, from the way a princess should walk to the way she should sit and eat dinner. Several times, she had been tied to chair, asked to balance thick tomes on her head and slapped on her legs when her curtsey wasn't graceful enough. And of course, her training wouldn't have been complete without her dance lessons.

"_We'll repeat it from the start."_

"_But I don't remember doing anything wrong!"_

"_Stop anticipating the steps. That way, you won't perform a step earlier or later than your brother."_

"_But I really didn't make a mistake."_

"_That's what you think. Let's start again."_

"_Eh? But—"_

"_You have to make sure that your steps are simultaneous. And don't lean heavily on my arms. Imagine that you're stepping on glass shards."_

"_Okay, fine. I understand."_

"_I don't think you do but let's move on, shall we?"_

"_Yes, Your Highness."_

How many times had she been carried back to her bedroom by Eriol because she couldn't walk properly anymore without tripping every inch of the way? She was actually right about her first thought. If she got through the entire week without being killed by Eriol's sadism, well, she'd probably just be crippled.

"Stop sighing like you have the burden of the world on your shoulders," Eriol's quiet voice stopped her train of thoughts and she met his dark glare. "The entire court is watching your every movement."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes inwardly, her gaze skimming over the heads of the courtiers and noblemen gathered inside the throne room, awaiting the arrival of the King of Rubidia as well. They sat on straight-backed chairs along the sides of the plush red-and-gold carpet, chatting incessantly like there's no tomorrow.

_Watching me? Yeah, right. They're more like puffing themselves up than even paying attention to me._

Just like on Earth, people dress up to show off to others. Women clothed in silk and satin and velvet and lace, even feathers and fur, and draped their necks, wrists and arms with thick chains of gold, silver and platinum encrusted with large gemstones. Men weren't different from them. They too were dressed so lavishly to show off how rich they were. No matter where she went, people were the same.

"You don't have to worry. Just trust in yourself and in me. I did teach you everything I know so you need not worry."

Tomoyo closed her eyes peacefully and nodded. Somehow, deep down inside her, his soft voice comforted and calmed her soul and heart down. It was just like his words a few nights ago when she was about to give up.

_Pain shot up her right leg and Tomoyo collapsed on the marble floor, shaking her head. She had just sprained her ankle from too much practice and she still hadn't got the last complicated step. Even though she knew that Yukito could immediately heal her injury, she still couldn't help think that might not make it. _

_What if she had make a mistake? What is she had made a wrong step? What if Darien had found out about her? That she wasn't his sister? Would he have her imprisoned? Or would he have her killed? _

"_Stand up. We're not done with practice."_

_Tomoyo looked up at Eriol and shook her head once more, feeling drained. There was just no way they could fool the King of Rubidia. No way. "I can't… I can't do it… I won't be able to do it."_

_Eriol scowled at her then knelt in front of her, taking her chin gently. "What are you saying? We've been practicing for days now and—"_

"_I just can't do it, okay!" she retorted, slapping his hand away. Tears fell down her porcelain cheeks and she started shaking, her arms wrapping around her shoulders. "I—I don't want to be killed, Eriol… I can't be killed… My mother, my family—I can't just die. And in another world—"_

"_You're not going to die—"_

"_And what if I did? What if Darien found out about me? What if he found out that I'm not his sister, that I'm just—"_

_The young prince sighed and pulled the hysterical girl in his arms, resting his chin on top of her head. He could understand why she was acting like that. She was just tired and perhaps he had been too harsh on her for the past few days. _

"_This kind of thinking would really get you killed, you know. You have to calm down," he told her soothingly, stroking her hair. "You won't die. No one's going to die…"_

_Tomoyo shut her eyes tight, her hands clenching around Eriol's cape as if holding for her dear life. She wouldn't let go of him. No. She wouldn't. "But what if—"_

"_I told you, don't worry," Eriol cut her off, pulling her closer until her cries were muffled by his clothes. "If Darien finds out, I'll tell him that I made you act like Cleira. I'll take all the blame. So please, stop crying._

"_Don't worry. I'll protect you. I won't let any harm come upon you. I promise that, on my word as a prince."_

Tomoyo blushed as she remembered Eriol not letting her go until she had fallen silent. She didn't know what had happened after that but she found herself the next day in her bed, dressed in a nightgown, with a single blue rose and a letter of apology on her bedside table. Sakura then had told her that the Prince had carried her that evening to her room and didn't leave until it was nearly dawn.

He had watched over her that evening, as if expecting her to have nightmares about it, and she appreciated that. It was one of those rare instances where she could see another side of Eriol. His human side.

But she wondered again why he was doing all those things for her. Perhaps she was right. He might still be seeing Cleira in her. Which was not exactly what she wanted to happen—

"He's here," Eriol suddenly whispered to her, standing even straighter if it was possible, clasping his hands behind his back. "Keep in mind what I had taught you."

Tomoyo looked at him, startled out of her thoughts and puzzled, but believed him anyways. After all, the other noblemen, even the King and Queen seemed to have realized it as well as they all had fallen silent, a formal aura settling inside the chamber. The air was so thick with tension that anyone could've sliced it with a knife. Then, the large double doors slowly opened outward.

"_When the door opens, sit straight and keep your face blank and your eyes focused on the doorway. You need not stand. You're a princess, always remember that." _

Tomoyo closed her eyes for a moment, waiting patiently. Eriol had told her that, before the King, his entourage would enter first in a procession: the imperial militia, the courtiers, the royal advisers, the other important members of the royal family, the Queen (if there was one) and then the King himself. It would probably take a few minutes before the entire Rubidian court had finally entered and settled inside the throne room.

"Princess—"

Tomoyo quickly opened her eyes and blinked confusedly, looking up at Eriol. She noticed that his jaw was clenched and his face pale and expressionless while looking straight in front of him. Not knowing what was happening, she then followed the direction of his gaze and nearly faltered.

A young handsome man, barely older than Eriol, was standing in front of the raised dais, dressed in a stately attire befitting a king, from his blood red cape to his silver breastplate with a lion crest down to his polished black shoes. With his chin held high, back straight, face impassive and hands clasped behind him, his stance commanded respect and reverence and held an aura of authority, as if everyone should fall silent at the sight of him. Just like Eriol. Everything about him clearly spoke 'King'.

But what truly caught Tomoyo's breath were his silvery-blue eyes, partly hidden behind his long dark bangs. They almost seemed like a pair of frozen mercury: cold, harsh and unforgiving. The eyes of a King who had ruled with an iron fist for 15 years. Was that the reason why Eriol seemed to have been rooted to his spot? Because King Darien's cold eyes were trained on the young prince so intently?

"_No matter what happens, do not go near him unless I am with you." _

The young King bowed in front of them, his hand on his chest. "You must forgive me for arriving so sudden and on such short notice, Your Majesties." Even his voice was cold and laced with perfectly-concealed venom. A cold shiver ran down Tomoyo's spine. "The moment I had heard that Cleira had returned, I wished to see her at once."

Queen Eirene smiled at the young man warmly, waving her hand dismissively. "Of course not, Darien. Cleira is your sister, after all. We understand perfectly well."

"In that case…" Darien straightened to his full height and turned to Tomoyo, his hand held out to her. "Aren't you going to give your big brother a hug, Cleira? It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"…_Do not go near him unless I am with you…" _

Tomoyo glanced apprehensively at Eriol, waiting for a sign from the young prince. She couldn't just stay there forever, staring back at her supposed brother, ignoring his proffered hand. It'd look pretty suspicious if that happened. She obviously didn't expect a situation like that. After all, Eriol had told her that Darien was pretty much an ice cube when it came to his little sister. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

Then, to her horror, Eriol nodded faintly, his gaze trained on the tapestry on the opposite wall of the room.

_What happened to his 'don't go near him unless I'm with you' plan?_

He must've run out of ideas already and she cursed him mentally for that. For the first time, Eriol had let her down! And of all the times he could've let her down, it just had to be when her 'brother' had come.

The entire court was silent as well and Tomoyo swore that she might've heard a pin if it fell on the marble floor. They were all waiting for what would happen next. It was as if they were not expecting something like this to happen. At least, not in that lifetime.

She pushed herself to her feet, her arms feeling weak and shaky, and slowly walked towards Darien, her lavender muslin gown rustling quietly. Although her face looked serene and calm, she was slowly crumbling inside with every step she took. Her mind was telling her so many things at the same time that it was a miracle she could still function well.

"_He's capable of anything, even putting you to death, so always be careful."_

Tomoyo stopped for a moment as those words echoed inside her mind, her hand frozen with the action of reaching out to him. Why did she think of those words suddenly? Was it a warning?

_Capable… of putting me to death?_

She quickly withdrew her hand as if she just touched something hot, holding it against her chest. She bit her lower lip, averting her gaze from the outstretched hand of the King to the marble floor. What was she going to do now? If she hesitated now, they would surely be suspicious. But what if Darien found out as soon as she placed her hand in his?

"Is there something wrong, Cleira?" Darien's cool and calm voice startled her and Tomoyo glanced at him, a worried expression on her face. He wore a smirk. "Perhaps you don't recognize me anymore?"

"No," she murmured quietly, shaking her head. "It's not that—"

"Perhaps, Cleira is quite nervous to meet you, Darien."

Tomoyo looked up at the voice of the Queen and mentally thanked her for that. She glanced once more at Darien who seemed puzzled at the words then at Eriol who still maintained an impassive expression.

"There's no reason for her to be nervous," Darien's voice cut off her chain of thoughts and once more, she moved her gaze to him. "After all, I won't hurt her. So come now, little Cleira. You need not be afraid of me."

Tomoyo nodded at him and stretched out her hand once more. This time, she told herself, there would be no more hesitations or it might result to her losing her neck.

She placed her shaking hand in Darien's surprisingly warm hand and curtseyed gracefully. Tomoyo mentally noted to thank Sakura for teaching her a technique in doing so. But even before the young woman could open her mouth to say something, Darien suddenly jerked her hand, pulling her into a hug.

_For a snowman, he sure is warm—Wait a minute!_

Tomoyo looked over to Eriol for help, feeling panicked. He sure forgot to mention that Darien was fond of brother-sister hugs! But to her disbelief, Eriol looked stunned at the action, just as the entire assembly of aristocrats and courtiers. Does that mean…?

"You smell like plum blossoms, Cleira."

Tomoyo looked up wordlessly at Darien's face and met his smiling pale blue eyes. What did he mean by that statement? "I…"

Darien brushed her bangs away from her eyes, his fingers lightly touching her pink-stained cheeks. "It's almost as if…" His voice was soft, warm and gentle that it took her a full minute before she had realized what he had said next.

"As if you're not my little Cleira at all."


End file.
